Silent Hill: Dear Sister
by dragonmaster8
Summary: COMPLETE. Steve recieved a call from his lost sister. In only a few hours, he's on his way to reunite with his family, in the place where people meet. In Silet Hill. Alternate summary inside. Rated for description of creatures, and mild language.
1. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Silent Hill, unfortunately, and as much as I wish its disturbing themes and corrupt characters were mine, they are not. But this story _is_ mine, and so are my characters.

Alternate Summary: "Let's meet there. In that town where people reunite. The place that I've heard so much about. It's quiet, and would be nice for us. Let's meet just once, see each other, in that town. In Silent Hill."

* * *

Chapter One: Phone Call 

Steve H. Feller was a man who had grown up without his actual family. At the young age of seven, he was abducted by someone whose face eluded his recollections. That person had driven him for days in a car down a long road. With a motive that remained unclear to him then, and now, that person pushed him out of their car in the most unfamiliar of areas, and drove off.

They happened to have dropped him off on a road that was otherwise deserted, and had no signs of civilization as far as the eye could see. At that young age, he was confused, and didn't know what to do. His first thought was that he could walk to his house, and so he turned in the opposite direction that the car had been driving and began to move.

By some miracle, he came upon a town. Most of the people there ignored him, until one woman finally realized that what he said about being lost was true. She calmed him down a little, and then took him by hand to the police station. After that, she went on her way.

The police took him to the phone, and said he should call his family. Unfortunately, his short attention span as a child caused him to neglect the numbers needed to dial his house. Now the police had no idea who his parents were, or where they were.

Naturally, being police, they should have been able to find his parents. In fact, they even told him that they had located his parents. This piece of information came as a surprise three months after the police station incident and after he was transferred to an orphanage.

The police told him that his parents were found. They had been called, and were greatly relieved to know that their son was okay. They said that they searched, the police informed him, and now they were on their way. They had to travel by car, so it might take a few days.

They never showed up.

The clock hands moved around, and calendar days were marked off before a whole page was ripped out. Several pages were ripped out, and the orphanage needed a new calendar several times.

At the age of eleven, Steve was adopted, and brought to a new family. That lasted about two months, before he was back in the orphanage. Another family tried to adopt Steve, but he had shut everybody out of his life. No one was allowed close enough to him for bonds to form.

Walls were built around his personality, and he didn't even make friends. Steve turned eighteen, and with the help of a scholarship due to his outstanding performance in school, got a degree. Almost immediately after he had gotten out of college, Steve moved on to searching for his old family. He gathered as much information from the orphanage and police as he could, but succeeded in nothing but learning his last name, and that he had a sister.

So it was by complete surprise when the cordless phone rang on his table. Only authorities had his number, and he still hadn't any friends, so his hopes immediately picked up. Almost hesitantly, for fear of bad news, Steve had pushed the button labeled 'TALK' to answer the phone. A sweet voice, maybe a girl of two or three years younger then him spoke.

"Is this Steven?" asked the voice. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he responded. "Who's calling?"

"This is your sister,"

Immediately, Steve was interested in what this woman had to say. How did she know who he was? Was she serious about what she just said?

"Who are you?" demanded Steve. There was a soft laugh on the other side of the phone.

"I told you," she said quietly. "I'm you're sister. My name is Ally," Now Steve wanted some information.

"How did you get this number?" he asked. Steve tried to listen to her voice for any signs of a false story.

"Well," said the woman now identified as Ally. "When I was five, as my parents told me, I had a brother who had been abducted. We tried to search for him, but nothing turned up. My parents had given up hope that we would see him again.

"Then, recently, I heard that a man was looking for his family. Through information I heard, he had the same last name, and his description of a family matched us." Steve was getting his hopes up. This had to be her. This had to be his family!

"We have to meet," Steve said. "I have to know if really the family I've been looking for,"

"I know," said the woman. "I need some good news these days," She paused, possibly considering something, and then started to speak. "I know where we could meet," Steve listened intently, readying a nearby envelope to take down information, and taking out a pen to write with.

"Let's meet there. In that town where people reunite. The place that I've heard so much about. It's quiet, and would be nice for us. Let's meet just once, see each other, in that town. In Silent Hill."

* * *

The car ran rough. Some odd noises here and there, brakes that didn't respond as well as he'd like, and a crack in the passenger side window. The whole car was in bad shape. But at least it drove. 

It had been two days after the call. Steve had to make stops at night due to the length of the ride. Why the hell had he agreed to a town this far away? Damn. He was doing this without even knowing for sure if this was his family.

At least he was closing the distance. The town wasn't much farther. He was almost on the outskirts of it. The car drove by a large sign that had definitely seen better days.

**WELCOME TO SILENT HILL**

Creepy. The sign gave more of an ominous feel than a welcoming one. Steve noticed that it was becoming harder to see, despite the fact that it was early afternoon. A fog bank seemed to be wrapping itself around the car. It looked like it was getting thicker.

For a second of absolute terror, Steve saw nothing but the white of the fog. He turned on his headlights, but that only made things worse. The feeling of terror was right in being there. He had been in the fog for no more than five minutes before he hit a telephone pole.

The airbag deployed, and Steve was quiet for a minute. Slowly, he lifted his head off the airbag. He seemed to be okay. He took off the seatbelt and fumbled with the door handle to get the door open. He practically fell out of his car.

The fog was so thick that it stopped his view of anything but the immediate area around him. When Steve turned around, he groaned in aggravation. His car was destroyed. There was no chance of it driving anywhere. At least, to somewhat of his satisfaction, the telephone pole had been dealt the same amount of damage as his car.

Wood had splintered over a large area, and the pole even seemed to be cracked a little on the other side, as if the top half had lurched forward when hit. Near the base of the pole, was something made of metal. Picking it up, Steve laughed to himself. He knocked one of the metal pieces out from the pole. It was sharpened on one end. Most likely so that it could stay in place on the pole.

Steve placed it into his pocket, and decided to look around. Maybe someone in the town could help him with this situation, or have a phone for him. The street led directly into the town. A sign further in indicated that he was on Nathan Ave. This was the street that he was supposed to turn off of for the hotel. He should probably go their first. After all, he wasn't supposed to meet Ally for another few hours.

A left turn further down the road and he was in the hotel parking lot. The lot was square and the hotel wrapped around it on all four sides. There looked to be two ways out of the lot. One directly in front of him that looked like it just led to a fenced-in area behind the hotel.

As he walked towards the center of the lot, most of it became visible. A quick survey of his surroundings from this point showed him that he was alone. He turned his back to one of the exits from the lot and observed one wall of the hotel, searching for a door that would lead to a reception desk or something.

The sound of something dragging on cement came from behind him. Steve flashed around, startled. Then he saw the outline of a person in the fog. He couldn't quite make out the details, but he did know they were walking towards him.

"Hello?" said Steve. He waited a few seconds before trying again. "I uh," he changed his mind, and rephrased his sentence. "My car broke down (he laughed inwardly at his choice of words) further down the road. I was going to spend the night here, but right now..."

His voice trailed off. The person had come into view. What did he mean 'person'? Whatever this thing was, it definitely was _not_ human. It had the facial structures of a human, but no facial features. There was an arch where the nose should be and smooth, rounded indentations where eyes should be. There was no mouth. Three nails stuck up from the back of its skull.

The body looked like that of a wax doll, and was also featureless. It had no left arm. Its right arm looked normal enough, but what it was holding made Steve's stomach sick. It was holding its other arm. The dismembered arm had nails that were long and most certainly sharp. The knees were buckled inward like someone who was nervous, and they never unbent. Somehow, the thing shuffled towards him.

Steve backed up a few paces, but was unaware of it. He seemed to be paralyzed. What the hell _was_ that thing? As it got closer, it lifted its one arm above its head. When it was within striking range, it brought the arm down.

Suddenly regaining his senses, Steve jumped out of the way. He needed to get away from it somehow. Thinking of a way to slow it down from pursuit of him, Steve recalled the metal piece from the telephone pole.

He pulled it out of his pocket, gripping it by the dull end, and forced the sharp end into the creature. The piece lodged itself just below the shoulder blade, and Steve turned to run. He raced towards an exit from the parking lot, not needing to look behind him to know that the thing was following him.

Steve rounded the corner of one of the hotel sets, and realized his mistake. He had ran towards the fenced-in area where the dumpster was. Steve turned around, and saw that the thing was slowly but surely making its way towards him. Panicking, Steve searched around for some time of weapon.

He noticed a metal pole that looked like it had once been used to support the cage-like fence. Steve picked it up, self-evaluating it to see if it was going to do anything. It was a little longer than his arm, and was light, which meant it could be swung easily. That would mean, however, that it wouldn't pack much of a punch.

All doubts of using the weapon vanished when Steve noticed that the thing was within seven feet of him. He readied the weapon with both hands, and brought it down as hard as he could when his target was close enough. He managed to hit the head, but all his enemy did was wobble a little in place.

Steve continued to assault the creature until it fell onto the ground. He lifted the weapon high and brought it down in the creature's unmoving body just for good measure. He panted, and was sweating a little. His short dark hair was thrown into his eyes, and his black t-shirt was sticking to him under his grey hooded sweater with white sleeves.

When Steve regained his composure, he looked down on the enemy. What was it? Where did that thing come from? Why did it attack him? He looked at the weapon he carried, and decided to take it with him. Whatever that thing was, odds were good that there were more of them.

In fact, the whole idea of there being more made him want to leave the town right now. Then he remembered. He had crashed his car on the way in. He was trapped in this insane town with however many of those things there were. Even worse, there was the possibility of creatures besides that one around.

"Damn it," Steve muttered. "Just where the hell am I?" Steve wasn't expecting an answer. That was why he jumped when he heard the small voice behind him, coming from what he assumed as the other side of the fence.

"You're in Silent Hill."

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter. I tried to make my creatures original, so let me know what you think of them and of the story so far. There are going to be more characters introduced in the next chapter. 

So, thanks for reading, and please review with what you thought on the first chapter.


	2. Alice

Thanks to everyone who read, and especially thank you to reviewers. The review gave me some ideas, and I'll try to take their advice. Okay, here's chapter two. Basically, it introduces the other characters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill. There's no way that I could make a series that awesome.

* * *

Chapter Two: Alice

"You're in Silent Hill," said a voice behind him. Steve jumped a little. He turned around, and saw a young girl, no more than six, with long dark hair tied up with a ribbon. Her eyes were an enchanting blue and sparkled in the small amount of light that could penetrate the fog. She smiled.

"Who…are you?" asked Steve. He seemed to have forgotten entirely of the events that had transpired only a few minutes ago. He was completely mesmerized by the little girl.

"I'm…" she paused, closing her eyes in one big smile. "My name is Alice."

Alice was wearing a small white t-shirt and a plaid skirt that started just at the end of the white shirt. She wore black formal shoes, and white nylons disappeared from view as they went from her feet to under the skirt. Alice looked like she was going to a school that required uniforms.

"Where are your parents?" Steve asked the girl, trying to get an understanding of who she was.

Alice responded by laughing a little, then turning and running down the street, turning her back to Steve as her hair fluttered behind her. "Wait!" called Steve. Alice stared back and continued to run.

"Catch me if you can!" Alice exclaimed, and kept running. Steve thought of a way to get to her before more of those creatures showed up. A little girl at that age wouldn't have a chance of survival.

Steve thought of heading back to the other entrance and then running around that way, but that would take too much time. Then he remembered the pole in his hand. If this thing came from the fence, then that would mean…

_Yes,_ Steve thought as one end of the fence pushed out into the street. He ran down the street, searching for the little girl. He gave up running by the time he reached the end of the street. Alice obviously didn't want to be found right now.

He called Alice's name a few times, but he never got an answer. Maybe she found a safe place. Steve decided to head back up to Nathan Ave. That led straight up to the amusement park where he was supposed to meet Ally. Granted, he still had a few hours to go, but what else could he do?

Deciding that it was the best course of action, Steve turned around, and began the long walk up the street he chased Alice down.

* * *

Diana Mirose, a woman nearing her fifties sat on a stool in a small and deserted coffee shop she had found. She had a large bag placed on the stool next to her. Directly in front of her was a dirty mirror that reflected the entire shop.

Exactly why she had come to Silent Hill seemed obvious to her. It was a place for her to try and start new. Of course, this being the fifth time she would be starting a 'new' life, it was getting kind of old. Anyway, this entire town had been deserted. No one was here.

Then she saw him. She saw a man who looked uncomfortably like someone she once knew. He ran down the street and, a few minutes later, jogged back up it. Diana's eyes widened in shock. This town was deserted when she got here, and now the one person she found looked like _him_?

No, it was just a coincidence. There was no way. Still, despite how hard she tried to assure herself, she couldn't completely destroy the spark of fear she had felt when she saw him.

It was okay. All she had to do was follow him around a bit. Make sure he wasn't _that_ person. Diana picked up her handbag, and walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Steve grew tired, and his limbs failed to respond to his will of continuing to jog. His pace slowed to a walk, and he was panting heavily. He had no idea that Nathan Ave was such a long street. Eventually, he stopped to catch his breath.

That was when he noticed them. They were on the other side of the street. A group of the creature he had faced in the parking lot were huddled together. He could see at least three. Steve's suspicions had been right. There were more of those things around the city.

Steve suddenly found the ability to keep running. As much respect as the pole had earned in Steve's eyes, he didn't trust it at all against three of those creatures. His tired legs kept going with fear as a motivator. With everything he was going through, this had better damn well be his family.

He lost his breath again only a few yards down the road. He slowed to a gentle walk, noticing an image penetrating the fog in front of him. A young man, in about his twenties was standing over yet another grisly creature that this town had.

What looked like a monster was crawling on the ground next to him. It almost looked like it had once been human, but its body was misshapen. The thing looked like a woman who was lying on her stomach. Her legs were bent forward and on the ground in front of the head. Chains were wrapped around each of her shoulders, and bolted firmly to steel ankle bracelets on each ankle, stopping the torso from being pushed back as the legs pulled the whole thing forwards.

Steve felt himself internally vomit, before trying to force his body into motion again. He readied the pipe. "Move!" Steve called as he walked towards the creature. The other man was shocked at first, and reluctantly obedient. With him out of the way, Steve made sure the thing didn't crawl again.

The man who Steve had saved stared in disbelief at the mess on the ground, and then at the pipe in Steve's hands. This was when Steve got his first good look at the man. He wore blue jeans that were ripped and stitched back together on one knee, a baggy t-shirt that had a large X on the front of it that looked like it was spray painted on, and his hair was pressed against his head with no bangs.

"How dare you!" was the first thing the man shouted. He exaggerated the words and took a step forward. The way he had just reacted, one would assume that he was talking to someone who killed his pet.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Steve. He didn't even know the man's name and he was yelling at him? The man backed up a little, and his face became featureless.

"Oh," he said, seeming to regain his composer. "You're an…" His voice trailed off, leaving Steve confused as to what the last word was.

"I'm a…" Steve lowered his arms to his sides, trying to figure out the other man's character. "What, exactly?" the other man smiled.

"Nothing," he responded with a tone of embarrassment. He extended a hand as if looking for a hand shake. "My name's Alec." Steve hesitantly took the man's hand.

"Steve," he responded. Alec broke off the handshake, and turned his back, as if readying to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," he responded, slightly upbeat. "I _do_ need a weapon of some sort," Alec motioned towards the thing on the ground. "Wouldn't want to run in to one of those alone again." Steve nodded in agreement. "Maybe I'll see you somewhere again in this town," Alec stared up into the sky and continued to walk away. "In this forsaken town…"

Steve just stared as he walked away. Common sense told him to stick with Alec. That staying with someone in this insane town was smarter then traveling alone. Yet he did nothing. Part of him didn't want to do anything with that person. Something about him gave Steve a feeling of fear.

Shrugging it off, Steve continued to walk up the road, towards the amusement park that might make things come a little bit more into perspective.

* * *

The park was still a little ways from where Steve had met Alec. He managed to reach it in another fifteen minutes. The entrance looked like your typical park, turnstiles, ticket windows, grounds you'd be better off not knowing about, but the park was not at all common. The feel of the environment was as ominous as the rest of the town, as if it had a darker history then the bright environment let on.

An empty rabbit suit was thrown on top of a bench, as if an agitated worker had whipped it off, and on top of that suit sat-

"Alice!" exclaimed Steve. "How did you get here?" It didn't make since to him. How did a little girl who definitely didn't take the most direct route make it to the park before a grown man who had jogged most of the distance?

"I walked!" she laughed a little. Her carefree personality once again made Steve forget about the clear danger of the town. Steve wanted to smile with her, but the logical side of his mind got a little angry.

"Alice," he started. "How could you possibly get here before me? Do you know some kind of shortcut?"

"Maybe," said the girl innocently. Then her carefree features were replaced by ones of fear and anxiety. "He's angry," Alice's voice was shaking, and she was staring at something.

Following her gaze, Steve stared at a metal door connecting the square area he was in to a building of sorts. There was no one there. "Who's angry?" Alice shivered a little.

"He is," her gaze continued on the door that was still unmoving. "He's coming! He's angry!" The little girl ran around behind the bench, hoping she was hidden behind it. As soon as she was out of view, the door was thrown open. Another man, who was about Steve's height, came out of the door and walked towards Steve smiling at him.

"Hey," said the man. The way he acted, Steve almost thought he had met him once before. "How's it going?" Steve stared.

"Who are you?" asked Steve, observing the man as he ruffled his black hair, and tried to straighten out his wrinkled navy blue shirt. The man just smiled, as if he knew something that Steve didn't.

"Why, we're two of a kind," Steve just stared as the man continued. "You could just call me Mark."

Steve was confused by the way the man acted, so casual, as if they were long term friends, but then again, what didn't confuse him in this town? Nothing really made since. He was starting to see the logic in Alec's 'forsaken town' remark.

The two stared at each other for a little while. Steve was trying to figure out who Mark was, and Mark didn't really seem to be the type to care about much. Steve's attention was brought onto something else when a door slammed. Steve looked behind the bench where Alice was, and saw nothing. She must have run through the door.

Steve was quicker this time in responding, and moved towards where the girl had left. As he reached for the handle, Mark's cool voice called out from behind him.

"We'll meet again, Steve," said Mark, and Steve didn't really process what he said before he closed the door behind him.

In front of him was a large circular walk way with railings to prevent people from wandering to close towards the center. Alice could have gone either way, but the actual location of her was revealed by another door closing to his left.

Steve ran down the walkway, jumping over small obstacles in the way, and finally made his way to the door that Alice had closed. He pried it open, and was met with fresh air. He was outside again.

The door closed behind him, and Steve noticed that there was no handle to let one back into the park they had left. "Damn," he muttered. So much for meeting his supposed sister there. He'd have to find a way to walk around.

Alice was standing on the other side of the street that was in front of him. She was leaning on a lamp post, making her short stature even more so. When she was approached by Steve, she straightened up again, and looked at him.

"Why did you run off?" asked Steve.

"I didn't want him to hurt me again,"

Steve watched as the moved her hands up into her hair. "What do you mean?" he asked, but the girl paid no attention to his inquires, and untied the ribbon that held up her hair.

"If you ever get lost," she said in her innocent voice. She tied it around the lamp post. "Just find this ribbon, and you'll know you're here!"

To most people, this seemed like a pointless gesture. To Steve, it was just another mystery that this town seemed to be full of. A question raised in Steve's mind.

"How did Mark hurt you?" asked Steve. A soon as he asked this question, Alice frowned. When she did so, Steve's vision grew blurry. Slowly, his focus became worse. Steve stumbled back and forth as Alice seemed to disappear. Finally in his spinning world, Steve met cement.

* * *

When Steve woke up, he was in hell.

* * *

Okay, there's chapter two. Once again, it wasn't one of my longer chapters for a fanfic, but at least the story is moving along.

Now all the characters are in place, and the story can unfold itself. Next chapter, Nightmare world! Oh yeah!

Everything that made little to know sense in any chapter will be made clear by the end in the way (I hope) that the games do it. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Hydrophobic

Thanks to people who are still reading this. Enjoy the new chapter. And thank you Marina's Myst and Shock Treatment for your reviews.

Disclaimer: Same thing as before.

Okay, this chapter is a little graphic, and I really hope it doesn't require an M. I don't want to have to push it up.

* * *

Chapter Three: Hydrophobic

Steve opened his eyes to a world that couldn't even have come from the most disturbed of minds. There was little to no light, and if a street lamp did work, it cast a glow that made things worse.

What seemed to be a mix of blood and rust seemed to cover everything. Where a parked pick-up truck had been before he passed out was now a rusted over mess that was broken in several areas. In fact, most of the things that Steve remembered from the previous area were in that condition. A foul smell filled the air, and through all of it, Steve noticed one thing.

Alice wasn't there.

His first thought was that he wasn't in the town any more. There was no way that even a town this messed up could look like this. Steve grew a strong belief in that, until he noticed something tied on one of the few working lamp posts. Alice's ribbon was there, reminding him of what she had said earlier.

What was going on? Why was everything deformed?

Steve stood up, noticing he still held the pole. There was a benefit. If this version of the town had any of those creatures, then this at least would help.

"Unless they're bigger,"

Steve sighed at his own comment. This town wasn't worth it. The monsters, this world, the people; was it really all worth dealing with just for the chance of meeting a family he didn't even remember?

He pushed the thoughts aside. He would deal with that later. At the point in time, he didn't feel safe standing in one spot. Steve started walking up the street. He wanted to laugh after a few minutes of walking.

Just ahead of him, the street seemed to stop. A large chasm separated his side of the street from the other. It was too far to jump, and too deep to climb down and up. What the hell? Why was there suddenly a gap in the road?

Steve turned around, angry, and felt the color drain from his face. About five of the one-armed creatures, and two of the chained-women were making their way towards him.

"Now they travel in gangs?" he muttered to himself. He obviously couldn't run the other way in thanks to the ditch, and they were spread too wide for him to run by. Steve looked around for another escape. To his left, was the wall of the park, so there wasn't anywhere to go over there.

Steve turned to his right, and stared in brief amazement at the large and run down department store that met his eyes. The sign advertising the name was missing letters and illegible. He didn't complain. This store was shelter from those things, assuming they couldn't open doors.

He ran towards the front of the building, and pulled on one of the doors. It was locked. Steve started to sweat. He looked over his shoulder. The creatures were still a little bit away, but if he couldn't open the door, they would get to him. He couldn't beat seven of them into submission.

Steve tried the other door in a panic, and was relieved when it actually opened. The lock looked broken, but he didn't spend time investigating further. He ran inside, making sure the door closed behind him.

Once inside, Steve got a good look at the twisted site that met his eyes. The first thing in his view was a manikin hanging from the high ceiling by a rope around its neck. One hand seemed to have a few fingers wedged in between the rope and its neck, and the other hand was hanging loosely by its side. Whoever hung it had a sick sense of humor.

Steve averted his sight from the view, and walked down the tiled floor. He walked by a couple of sights that he would have rather not known about. He had passed an area that looked like it housed fish. What looked to be a cat was floating face first in the water. A wound of some sort was invisible by the red water caused by it. Further down the path was a large glass window that showed a smaller room where employees might have eaten lunch. A man looked like he had hit his head on the glass until he fell where he was now.

Steve felt sick. This entire store was a nightmare. He wanted to go back out of the store, but he knew that would be stupid. Those things were probably still there. Then he got an idea. If this was a department store that looked like it had once held almost everything imaginable, then there should be a hunting goods section. That would mean a gun and ammo that Steve could take with him.

When he reached the area he had been looking for, he saw most of the cases bashed in. Steve stared into a few of them. Was that a- Steve shook his head. He wasn't going to observe any of the sick environment that he didn't have to.

Aside from a few more horrible sites, Steve found nothing but a few boxes of ammo. He rounded a display case, trying to search for something more, and saw a man.

He wasn't alive by any means. In fact, he looked like he had been dead for a long time. The corpse was sitting in a wheelchair, and clutched tightly in its hands was a handgun. Steve never thought he'd be happier to have found a dead body. He cautiously reached towards the handgun.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind him. Steve turned around to see no one, but walked forward a few steps just to be sure that no one was near, especially not one of those monsters.

A gunshot echoed throughout the store, and Steve jumped. He turned around to face the corpse.

"Shit!" he yelled. A new hole was in the body's left temple, and a mess was on the wall. "Shit!" he said again. The gun was now on the floor, and the arm holding it was hanging over the side of the wheelchair.

It took him a few seconds to recover from what he had just seen. He thought that thing had been _dead_. He knew it was dead! After staring at the body for a few more minutes, he turned to the gun on the ground. It was probably one of his only means of survival against another gang of monsters like the one that drove him in here. He already knew that it worked.

Hesitantly, he picked it up. The first thing he did was eject the clip. It had about ten shots left in it, and looked as if it could hold twelve. It took 9MM bullets, and luckily for him, there was a box of those in one of the cases.

After picking up the box and sliding it into his pocket after mentally noting that it had thirty bullets in it, he heard the footsteps again. He slid the gun in between his belt and pants after putting on the safety. He didn't want to waste ammo on something like one of the one-arms. Steve had no idea how much ammo he would find. He picked up the pole where he had dropped it, and went towards the sound of the steps.

The sight of an older woman made him lower his weapon. She looked like a normal human. She seemed just as surprised to see him as he did to see her.

"Hey" greeted Steve. "It's nice to see another human!" The woman seemed to miss his joke, and just stared at him.

"My name is Diana," spat the woman after a second of silence. "Does that name mean anything to you?" Steve just looked at her for a while. From the way she was talking, she sounded like the rest. Could he just meet one normal person in this town?

"No?" Steve said in the form of a question. Before he could ask what she was getting at, she asked another question.

"What is your name?" she leaned towards him as she spoke.

"Steve," he said awkwardly. The woman's pupils narrowed and her eyes widened.

"No!" she shrieked, backing up a few paces. Steve just stared at her. "No!" she yelled again, and started to run in the opposite direction.

Steve was so shocked by her behavior that he just stood there for a few minutes in silence. She said he name was Diana, but all Steve could do was wonder what she was so afraid of.

Another shriek snapped Steve out of his thoughts. This one sounded like a little girl. Almost like-

"Alice!" he exclaimed, and ran towards the sound of the screaming. After a little while of running he saw the door that the screams were coming from. He pushed the door open, and ran into a hallway that was covered with the same blood-rust mix as everywhere else.

The hallway seemed to be alive, almost. The general feel in the air was that Steve had ran inside something. The walls felt like they were pulsing and the floor was a little sticky. None of that affected him right now. He felt like he had to save Alice.

The screams led him into a room, where he saw Alice hugging her knees in the corner. She was screaming, and staring at a faucet. Water gently trickled out of it, and Alice continued to scream.

"Alice!" said Steve, walking over to her. She looked up at him and was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Turn it off!" she screamed. Steve looked around for a second, and then noticed the sink again. He walked over to it, and stared at it for a second. There was nothing strange about it, it was just water. "Make it stop!" Alice cried. Steve twisted the handle to the right, and the flow of water came to a halt. Alice ran up to him, and grabbed him in a hug.

"You were scared of the water?" asked Steve. Alice didn't answer directly and continued to sob.

"_He_ turned it on," she whimpered. "He hates me." Steve knew that she was talking about Mark. He was the only person who Alice referred to like that. Steve placed a hand on top of her head.

"It's okay now," Steve whispered. "He's not here anymore,"

Slowly Alice's tears came to a stop. She looked up at Steve. "Thank you," she said. She stood up and actually smiled. Steve smiled back.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Alice nodded, and he pushed open the door.

The hallway looked…_normal_. It wasn't covered in the filth from before. It had smooth blue linoleum floors, and white walls. He walked down the hall a little bit, with Alice trailing behind, and noticed that there were no signs of the nightmare he was in.

He turned to ask Alice if she remembered the world, but decided not to. It was better not to bring that place up. She just stared at him and smiled. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and covered part of her shoulder blades. Without the ribbon to keep it neat, it just kid of fell where it wanted to.

Steve smiled back, and continued to walk forward. A door was visible further up. An exit sign was above it. Steve smiled again. He was getting out of the store. They reached the door, and Steve pulled on the handle.

The door didn't move.

He shook the handle up and down a little, trying to make it obey his will, but the thing wouldn't open. After a few more attempts of the handle, he noticed a number pad on it. Above was a small note.

_To All Employees,_

_The number code has been changed. You all received an e-mail of what the new code was. If you have any questions, or never got the e-mail, contact me in my office._

_Mr. Kleve _

Steve just stared. Now he had to find a number code? He turned around to see if any of the doors were labeled with names. That was when he saw that Alice was gone. "Alice?" Steve called. There was no response. He jogged down the hall a little. "Alice?" he called again.

He reached the door he originally entered the hall from. Alice was nowhere to be seen. Where could she have gone? He turned the handle to go back into the department store.

To somewhat of a relief, the store was back to the way it should have been. The scenes of horror were gone, and most were replaced by scattered items. Steve walked along the wall. He called Alice's name again, but still couldn't find her.

Alice would probably show up when she wanted to be seen again. It was no use worrying about her, because she wouldn't be found anyway. Steve still worried about her. She was only a little girl!

He walked forward, and noticed another door ahead of him. When he got closer, he noticed that it was labeled as _stairwell_. The door was unlocked. It seemed to be a place that employees would go and customers wouldn't. Maybe this led to some of the executive offices?

The sound of him climbing the steps echoed throughout the stairwell. His left palm was sweaty and barely grazed the railing as he climbed. It was a short hike. There were only two sets of stairs, twelve steps each. At the top was a door marked with an 'employees only' sign.

Screw the employees. Steve walked in anyway. The floor changed from the tile used everywhere else to carpeting. A small potted plant was in the corner directly in front of him, and a window was to the left of it. The hallway extended to his left and a wall was to his right.

Steve looked out the window. He was in an area built above the store. A glance above showed him that he was as close to the ceiling as he could get. Steve gaze wandered to the front door of the store where he saw that the front door to the store was smashed in. If those monsters were actually in the normal world, then they were in the store.

He turned to move down the hall. He needed to find that number for the exit. As he walked, several doors came into view. They held no indication of what was behind them, and Steve wasn't exactly enthusiastic about having to search through each room.

Luckily, he didn't have to. The second to last door had a name plate on it.

_J. Kleve_

Steve pushed the door open, and a mess of papers piled on top of a desk met his eyes. A bookcase had few books left on it, and they looked to be in pretty bad shape. He walked towards the desk. Maybe there was a clue in the drawers instead of in the pile on top.

In the first drawer he opened, a case met his eyes. It was small, no longer then twelve inches, and about half a foot thick. The case opened easily, and the top stood up nicely. Inside, was a foam indentation in the shape of a gun and six small holes that looked like they could hold bullets.

"Looking for this?"

Steve felt cold metal pressed against his skull. He dropped the pipe, and raised his hands to symbolize that he wasn't going to put up a fight. He looked up to see a revolver held by Alec.

"Alec," started Steve. The man in front of him grew pale.

"How did you know my name!" Alec was staring directly at Steve, and yet he seemed to be standing by his exclamation.

"It's me," Steve said slowly. "Steve, remember?" Alec lowered the weapon. He looked at the ground for a few seconds, and then pushed a large amount of materials off of the desk in a fit of rage. Steve stared, confused deeply by his actions. Alec seemed to regain his composer,

"Oh yeah," he said. "You're the…" again he trailed off, like he did when they first met. "As long as I'm the main…" Steve stared. Apparently oblivious to Steve's confusion, Alec continued. "Did you see Jennifer?"

"Who's Jennifer?" asked Steve.

"You should know," started Alec. Then he looked at the ground again. "Wait. Should you? Should you know my Jennifer? She told me she was here…"

Alec turned and walked out of the room. The revolver was still clutched tightly in his right hand. This time, Steve made no effort to stop him. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Steve took a few seconds to think about the encounter, and then noticed something on the floor. A picture frame was broken in half, and a picture was lying next to it. Steve bent down to pick it up.

It was a picture of a man standing close to a woman. He wore a tuxedo, and she wore a blood-red dress. His black hair contrasted with her blond curls. They were standing in front of an Italian restaurant. A clock was hanging in the window, and a neon sign reading 'open' was above it. On the back of the picture was a message written in permanent marker.

_In our time, before its open; that it where I'll keep the memory._

For a few minutes, Steve didn't understand what was being said. Then something clicked, and he laughed a little. Apparently Mr. Kleve liked to play games. Steve stuck the photo in his pocket, and walked out of the room.

A one-arm was standing in the hallway. It started towards him, moving with a quicker momentum then usual. It was only then that Steve realized he hadn't picked the pipe back up.

He didn't have the time to go back into the room. The creature was getting to close. Steve narrowly dodged the arm being brought down on him. A razor nail ripped part of his shirt. Then Steve recalled the gun at his side. He pulled it out, and flicked off the safety.

Steve barely aimed, and squeezed the trigger. His fear made him pull the trigger nine times. The creature had gone down after seven. Damn. That was a waste of ammo. He reloaded the weapon and returned it to its safety-on belt position.

He returned to the office, and grabbed the pipe, cursing his stupidity and Alec at the same time. Alec must have dodged the thing and didn't waste any of his firepower. Steve walked out into the hall yet again, and made it to the stairwell with no further incident.

After he opened the door at the bottom, Steve noticed a chain-woman crawling towards him, but she was far enough off to ignore. He returned to the exit hallway with the blue floor, and got to the number pad.

He pulled out the picture, and looked at the picture. He studied it for a few seconds, and punched in 1 0 4 6 in the number pad. The red light turned green, and the door opened to reveal a storage warehouse built in to the store.

Smiling at his ability to figure out the number code clue, he walked down the rows of unopened boxes looking for the door that would lead to an exit.

Then a noise made his blood run cold.

It was a loud crash, like a couple of the metal shelves that reached up to the ceiling falling over. What the hell could cause that? It was what Steve saw as the cause that made him even more afraid.

The corpse in the wheelchair from the other version of the department store was next to the first of the fallen shelves. Its head was hanging uselessly on its left shoulder as its arms grabbed, actually _grabbed hold of_, the wheels to the chair. It wheeled itself forward a few feet before its feet caught in the path.

The chair spilled over, and the creature landed on the ground stomach first. Its back slowly grew longer to about six feet. It raised its head with a few cracking sounds, and large fangs began to protrude from its mouth. The eyes rolled back into its head, and it let out a screech. It pushed itself up with its arms as if doing a push-up, and started towards Steve.

* * *

Okay! There is chapter three! And if this was one of the games, I would consider this thing one of the boss battles.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if you think this is pushing the T rating limit. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	4. Walk in My Insanity

First things first. I have to apologize for taking so long to update. I was really sick almost all of last week and had things to do on Sunday, and with writers block, deciding the chapter title, and all that, it took me a while. To save on explaining more, just say I hate my science teacher. Incredibly. Like, as much as humanly possible.

Thanks for reading and, if you did, reviewing. Since I seem to have made the picture clue from the last chapter a little more confusing then I thought, I figured I'd explain it. If you still want to try and figure it out on your own, or just don't care, you can skip this part and just start the chapter.

Okay, in order to get the clue, you'd need to read the picture description a few times. The picture mentions two people in front of a restaurant and a clock above an 'open' sign. The clue was: _In our time, before its open; that it where I'll keep the memory. _So, if you break that into parts it's easier.

_In our time_ is the key of the whole thing. This is a date, so it is 'our' time, and time by itself, would mean the clock. Another clue to the clock was _before its open_. The only thing before the open sign was the clock.

The way to tell that this went to the door was the last section. _Memory_ refers to a computer storing something, and since it's _that is where _I'll_ keep the memory,_ then it has to be someone from the photo, (i.e. Kleve, the one in charge of the code) and why would anyone keep a photo that wasn't theirs?

So, basically, the time on the clock was the code to the door. Granted I didn't give a reader the time on the clock, but I thought that would be a little too obvious then.

So, thanks for letting me explain this, I hope it makes more sense, and enjoy the chapter!

Oh yeah….Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill

* * *

Chapter Four: Walk in My Insanity

The corpse in the wheelchair from the other version of the department store was next to the first of the fallen shelves. Its head was hanging uselessly on its left shoulder as its arms grabbed, actually _grabbed hold of_, the wheels to the chair. It wheeled itself forward a few feet before its feet caught in the path.

The chair spilled over, and the creature landed on the ground stomach first. Its back slowly grew longer to about six feet. It raised its head with a few cracking sounds, and large fangs began to protrude from its mouth. The eyes rolled back into its head, and it let out a screech. It pushed itself up with its arms as if doing a push-up, and started towards Steve.

Steve watched as it came towards him with unnatural speed. His reactions failed him when the thing took a swing with one of its clawed hands, and just managed to escape with a scratch. The claw had torn right through his cloths, leaving a rather large hole in the fabric displaying how much worse he could have been hit.

He decided it was probably a good time to switch weapons, and slid the pole into a secure position between his belt and pants. Steve pulled the gun out as he ran down a row of boxes, and flicked off the safety. When he turned around, he noticed the thing rounding a corner to reach the isle he was standing in.

Steve raised the gun, aiming as best he could for the head. He used the firearm until it clicked on empty. Nothing seemed to have affected the monster. It just continued to run towards him. It was closing the gap now. Steve reached around to pull out the box of bullets, but the creature had gotten too close.

The thing lowered its head and hit Steve hard in the abdomen. He was sent flying back a few feet into a pile of boxes that had fallen from the shelves earlier. They didn't exactly soften the fall. The merchandise packed within was far from comfortable to land on.

The box of ammo scattered on the cement floor, and Steve barely had enough time to get back on his feet, let alone pick up bullets, before the thing was charging again. Steve stood up, and limped for a few steps before fear motivated speed. Now he had a gun with no ammunition and his only means of attacking the thing was the pole. He needed something heavier. Something that could either cause more damage to, or crush the creature.

Then he remembered the scene from earlier.

_The shelves, _he thought. Steve had to think of a way to use them to his benefit. Scenarios ran through his head before he finally planned on one that might work out. He turned down one of the isles of shelves that hadn't been knocked over on either side. When he reached the end, he turned around and waited for the creature to come into view.

It didn't.

For a while he was quiet, and so where his surroundings. He heard no sounds, and didn't see Wheelchair Guy. Then a slight dragging noise came from behind him. Steve whipped around.

The creature had gone around behind him by sneaking down the other isle. It screeched loudly, and charged again. Steve brought the pipe down as fast as he could in hopes of hitting the thing.

He had some luck, because the thing backed off a few paces when it was struck. Steve ran over it and went towards the shelf on the other side. Now was his chance to crush it. He made it to the other isle, and began to push on a shelf.

It didn't move. It was held down with enough merchandise so Steve couldn't even make it wobble. Damn. He needed another course of action.

Steve ran back around for another chance to attack the creature, but it was gone. For something that couldn't move its legs, it sure went around fast. He looked around wildly for a few seconds, before noticing that it was crawling around on top of a shelf, seemingly trying to find an appropriate place to jump.

"How the hell did he get up there?" Steve muttered. He needed firepower. Dodging a few boxes along the way, Steve managed to find where he dropped the ammo. He heard a _clunk_ a little back and knew it was off the shelves, probably charging again.

Steve grabbed a few bullets and ran with them. He reloaded the weapon after a few seconds and just managed to ready it when he felt himself being pulled down to the ground. Steve rolled over to his back and saw the thing pulling him closer to its mouth. He aimed the gun as the monster bared its teeth, and fired.

A shattering noise came with the fangs cracking, and a hole was now visible through the creature's mouth and out the other side. It sputtered a little, made a choked-screech, and fell to its side.

Steve freed his leg from the monsters hand, and walked towards the dead body. Was the thing really dead? He waited a few seconds to be sure, before breathing a sigh of relief and turning towards where he had dropped the ammo.

He heard crawling. No way. There was no way that that thing was still alive. Turning around confirmed his suspicions as the creature leaped towards him. He didn't have time to raise his gun. The thing was nearly on him. Steve slammed his eyes shut. He opened them after a gunshot echoed through the air, and he felt no pain.

The Wheelchair Guy's head was missing. He was confused for a few minutes before a voice came from behind him.

"You were doing so well, too." Steve stared as Mark walked towards him, holding a shotgun.

"You were _watching_?" asked Steve in disbelief.

"Why not?" Mark answered with another question. "You put on a good show!"

"You had a shotgun," started Steve, trying to understand the situation. "And just watched as I struggled to fight with a pipe and handgun?"

"Alright," started Mark, looking bored. "You just keep complaining about the same thing over and over…"

"I could have died!" Steve shouted.

"You weren't going to die," spat Mark just as soon as Steve finished talking. He glared at Steve, and then smiled. "I don't suppose you've seen that _bitch_ around, have you?"

Steve was confused as to who he was referring to before Mark added another sentence.

"I left her in a room with water. Some one must have let her out…" Mark looked around a little.

"What did you do to Alice?" demanded Steve. "Why is she so afraid of you?"

"You should know," Mark said. "You should know better than anyone else," Steve could only stare as Mark walked out of the door labeled 'EXIT'. Steve was quiet for a few minutes before heading back over to where he'd dropped the ammo. He'd think about what Mark said later.

As he picked up the bullets and tried to find their box, he stumbled upon an overturned box. He kicked it over and several cases of ammunition fell out. Jackpot. He picked up the other boxes of handgun rounds, and noticed two cases of shotgun shells. The latter was of no use, so he ignored it. Once he felt like he was all set, he pushed open the exit door that Mark had just gone out of.

Directly ahead was a fence meant to divide his location from the other side, but a hole big enough for him to crouch down and walk through defeated the purpose. Steve crawled through, and looked at his new surroundings.

Ahead was a large gathering of condos. A couple seemed to be two floors, and all were made of a reddish-brown brick. Some of the doors were broken in, and some windows were smashed. Steve didn't really observe these things. He was too busy staring at the new monster ahead of him.

A torso was all this thing was. It was standing using its hands and its face was twisted. An eye socket was on its forehead while another was just above the cheekbone. When the thing caught sight of Steve, it started running towards him with its arms.

Steve readied the pipe, and took a swing when it was in range. It went flying over, and Steve almost laughed when it didn't get back up. This had to be the easiest thing he'd encountered since he arrived in the town.

His laughter came to a halt when he saw at least ten of them emerging from the town. He wasn't sure about beating this many. He backed up a little, and turned to return to the store. When he turned, he noticed Alice standing behind him. Her hair was tied back up in a ribbon.

"Alice!" started Steve. "Get out of here! Those things will get you!" Alice looked confused. She glanced over Steve's shoulder.

"What things?"

Steve turned around and stared blankly when he saw nothing. After a little, Alice laughed.

"You're funny!" Alice said. Then she shivered a little. Steve smiled and crouched down, setting aside his confusion with the monsters.

"You must be cold," He removed his hooded sweater, and gave it to Alice. She slid it on over her uniform and smiled.

"It's warm." Then she looked concerned. "What caused that?" She pointed to Steve's arm. Steve looked to see a cut along his arm where the thing had gotten him. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about that," Steve said. Alice smiled again. "What made you leave in the store like that?" Alice pointed to the ribbon.

"I couldn't leave it behind..." she answered. Steve nodded, and Alice started running down the path towards the houses. "Catch me if you can!"

"Not this again," growled Steve. "Come back!" He started running after her, but she had a good head start. She was already out of view. Steve continued to run in a vain attempt to find her. He thought it was hopeless to catch her once she got like this. Then he heard a noise coming from the house next to him. Steve assumed Alice was inside, and pushed the front door open.

The inside was as trashed and deserted as the rest of the town. A half-eaten meal gave off a horrid odor, but no insects were eating it. A gentle clicking came from the room directly in front of him. The cracked tile of the kitchen area crunched under his weight as Steve approached the door.

He pushed it open slowly, not sure what to expect from this town. A dirty carpet filled with rips, holes, burns, and stains covered the floor of a room with a cracked TV on top of an old wooden support table that was missing a wheel. A video game system of some kind sat broken on the floor and a cord ran from it to a controller. The holding the controller, and seeming to play a game, was Alec.

"Alec?" asked Steve. Alec didn't look away from the broken screen, but shot an answer.

"Go away,"

"But Alec," started Steve. "There's nothing playing…"

"Damn it!" he threw the controller on the floor, and stood up. He walked towards Steve. "What the hell is wrong with you? All you do is complain that we should be together, and now you made me lose _again_. How many times are you going to _do _this Jennifer?"

"What are you talking-" Steve was cut off.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Alec was yelling. "All you do is get in my way! Just get out of here, you worthless piece of shit! We're over!"

Steve backed up a few feet, as Alec sat back down and picked up the controller. "Stupid, Jennifer. That was just _stupid_, Jen," He continued rambling. Steve turned around and left the building. When he got outside, he looked at the ground.

"Who's Jennifer?" Steve thought aloud. "His girlfriend?" A door slammed. Steve looked up just in time to see which house it belonged to. Steve ran forward to the house. He forced the door open, and he saw darkness.

After a little while, his eyes adjusted from the brightness outside, and he saw Alice standing alone in the single square room of the house. Alice smiled.

"You found me!" she exclaimed.

"Why did you run off?" demanded Steve. "It's dangerous, here!"

"I…I'm sorry…" Alice muttered.

"What about Mark?" Alice's eyes widened in fear. "Did you forget he's here?" Alice backed up a few steps. Steve calmed down, and knelt in front of her. "What did Mark do to you?"

Alice started to cry. She looked at Steve. "I just need to know," asked Steve. "Please…just tell me what he did." Alice's tears continued to flow, and she said a single, calm sentence.

"I don't have to tell you…"

Steve's head started to hurt, and his world was spinning again. Just like it was before the apartment store. He felt nauseous, and he hit the ground after only a few seconds. His blurred vision saw tears continuing to flow from Alice before everything went black.

* * *

Okay. Chapter four is finally done! When I look at it, this story isn't going to be as long as I thought it'd be. Those who are enjoying it though, don't worry. There are at least four chapters after this. (Odds are there'll be more, but I can't say for sure.)

Thanks for everyone who waited for this chapter and read. Please review.

And it shouldn't take long for another chapter, because a huge project is finally over, so it should be up within a week. (Seriously)


	5. World of Literacy, World of Death

Thank you for reviews! Whether or not Alec killed anyone is in my head, and possibly in a chapter in the future.

Here's where my favorite part of the story starts: Complete and absolute confusion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill.

* * *

Chapter Five: World of Literacy, World of Death

For the second time, Steve woke up in a disturbing version of the area he was just in. He was lying on his stomach, and all he could see was one bloody, rusty wall. He put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up. Red strand of _something _stuck to his face as he got up. The entire floor seemed to be covered in it, and was sticking to any part of him that touched it.

Orange light from an unknown source was the only thing that let him see. Steve made his way to the door, and pushed it open to see more houses in what looked to be the same condition. It was dark again, and a large fence surrounded the area. Atop it were coils of barbed wire that seemed lethal. A scrap of blood-covered clothing confirmed that theory.

Steve walked forward a few feet before he noticed that some paths between houses were also covered with the fence. It looked like his walking path was pretty limited. Aside from the entire area from being surrounded, the place he was in was constricted to only having access to four houses. Deciding there was no better choices, Steve walked into the closest house.

Inside, aside from the usual decoration of this version of the town, were three of the torso-monsters from before. Steve readied the pipe and beat them all down without much effort. He walked through the kitchen and through another door.

He was in a small bedroom. On the stand next to the bed were a few handgun bullets. Steve put them with the rest. He looked around the bedroom. His stomach churned as he looked to the right. The entire right wall of the room was fenced off.

On the other side of the fence was a bed. It was a twin. The sheets were messed up and pushed to the end of the bed. The pillow had a teddy bear resting on it, indicating that the bed most likely belonged to a child. In the center of the bed, on the mattress itself, was a large pool of blood.

Steve backed up out of the room, and tried to mentally block an image of a child locked away disappearing and leaving only blood. Something was seriously wrong with this town.

The next house was similar to the first. No backdoor, a dark bedroom, and another image to put on Steve's unwanted list. The last house had to have some way out of the fenced area; otherwise he was going to have to try to jump the fence, and that seemed impossible.

Fortunately, the last house had a back door. Steve turned the handle, but the door didn't open. He pushed against with his shoulder, and it flew open. Steve was surprised to see Diana, the woman from the department store standing in the yard. She turned when she heard the door open.

"I'm here because of you," Diana said. Steve watched her for a little. "I'm trapped in this town because you're still _alive_!"

"Why is everyone here insane?" Steve muttered to himself.

"Steve," she started. "You have to die…" Steve backed up a few feet.

"What?"

"I can't be free if you survived. They went down for it, and no one will ever know any different…" Diana started walking towards Steve. Steve took a step back. Diana was close enough for Steve to feel her stale breath. "Soon. I'll be free," She walked past Steve and closed the door of the house behind her.

Steve stared at the door, and decided it would be best not to head that way. Meeting her again couldn't go over well. Steve walked around the new area for a little while. He decided to enter the first of a new set of houses.

In front of him on a dining room table was a human body. It was tied down to the legs of the table, and a large knife protruded from the neck. The knife looked like it had been dragged up the back from the mid-point. Taped to the head was a note. Steve reluctantly reached forward and pulled it off.

_When the iron gates lock in the dark, your sanctuary will lie in water. _

Steve read it over a few times. The note didn't make much sense (if any) to him. He slid it in his pocket and walked towards a back door, ignoring the limbs on the ground around him. It looked like some type of sick feast had gone on here. Yummy.

The door led to a small backyard that connected to another house and a door in the edge of the fence. Steve ran towards the gate only to find a padlock. It looked to thick to try and brake. Then he remembered the note he found. Maybe the 'sanctuary' part referred to a key?

Steve walked through the other house in the area while avoiding the sites. On the other side he saw an above-ground swimming pool. "Sanctuary in the water, huh?" Steve sighed to himself. Looked like he'd be getting wet looking for that key.

Steve walked to the edge of the pool and peered in. He felt sick as he noticed the body on the surface. It looked like a child. A little girl who was about five…in a school uniform…

"Alice!" Steve cried. He jumped in the water and waded over to the girl. Steve came to her and turned the body on its back. He threw a hand over his mouth and backed up a few feet. This was her. Alice was dead in the water in front of him. "No,"

Steve felt an overwhelming sorrow build up inside him. This innocent little girl who seemed so carefree was now gone. She never even got to live her life. Some sick bastard had made sure of that.

The sorrow turned to rage. It was Mark. It had to be. No one else was so deranged as to kill a little girl. Who the hell was he kidding? Everyone in this town was insane. The killer didn't matter right now. She was gone. Alice wasn't here anymore.

Steve grabbed the shining keychain at the bottom of his feet and crawled out of the water. He collapsed to the ground and let his back rest against the edge of the pool. He just stared ahead of him for a little while. A tear or two managed to escape his eyes before he wiped them away. He stood up. As long as he was in this town, it wasn't safe to mourn.

He turned to say some kind of a good bye to Alice, only to see she wasn't in the water anymore. Steve jumped back into the pool. He walked around the black water for a little while, but saw no trace of Alice. He jumped out of the icy water on the other side, and looked around a little. The body wasn't there. He took a few steps forward before turning around.

Ice cold hands grabbed the sides of his face, and pulled him down to stare at a face covered with black hair. Pale lips were practically the only feature visible. The water logged school uniform dripped as Alice spoke to Steve.

"You don't understand, do you?"

Steve struggled to free himself. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Why don't you get it?"

Alice released him, and Steve fell onto the ground. He crawled forward a few inches on his stomach before finding a way to turn to his back. Alice was gone. There was no sign of her being there or of having ever been there.

"What…the hell?" was all Steve could manage to mutter. He sat still for a while before pushing himself of the ground. He grabbed the pipe off the ground next to him and walked toward the gate, avoiding the now empty pool.

One of the keys managed to fit inside the lock after some persuasion and the chains fell to the ground. Steve pulled open the gate and walked outside onto a street covered with rubble. He was in another part of the town, and another gap in the road to his right was just barely visible in the darkness.

A morbid orange glow came from the street lamps randomly placed on the side of the road. Broken-down cars in a few places looked like someone had taken to them with a sledge hammer. Steve didn't even know where he was going in this dark environment.

He took the keychain out of his pocket and looked at the second key. A small inscription was on it. Steve couldn't make it out in the darkness. He walked a few yards to the closest lamp, and tried to read the message.

_Silent Hill Library, Main Branch_

Steve didn't exactly have anything better to do. The houses around him practically forced him to stay on the main road. If he had a map of the town he might be able to figure out where he was going. It would definitely be better then following what seemed to be a predetermined path.

For a while, Steve was sure that something was following him. The area was definitely getting to him.

Then he heard a scraping noise.

Like hell it was the area! Steve broke into a run. The sound of the scraping picked up speed as soon as he did. Steve glanced over his shoulder and still saw nothing. The sound was definitely louder. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

Steve ran as fast as he could, looking around wildly for the library. For all he knew it was in another part of town. Steve felt claws scrape against his leg. He looked down to see three rip marks and blood coming from the wound. He looked around but there still wasn't anything there.

The scraping had stopped after he was attacked. It started only a few seconds later; coming this time from in front of him. Steve ran to his right. He gave up hope on seeing the thing chasing him. Running seemed pointless now that he knew it was faster.

Steve ran between two buildings. The small ally way limited the area the thing had to attack him. He turned around and raised the pipe. When the scraping got close enough to him, Steve brought it down as hard as he could. To his complete surprise, he heard a whimper. It sounded almost like a dog would whine after being flicked on the nose.

He didn't give the dog-creature a chance to resume chasing him. Steve turned and ran down the ally. Further down, it connected to another path that seemed darker. To his left, Steve could see the main road again. Steve went towards it and finally came out of the ally near a large building.

Three pillars about forty feet high supported the Greek-style roof for the first couple of feet before a large set of doors appeared to lead inside. Written on a plaque next to the door was a message that made Steve's heart soar.

_Silent Hill Library_

Steve ran towards the door and pulled it open. It opened easily aside from its immense size and revealed one of the largest collections of books that Steve had ever seen. Expensive-looking furnishings covered every inch of the area. Brown carpeting matched the tall book shelves and tables with evident signs of age were placed in the far right corner. The stair case near them led up to a small balcony like area with several doors and a few more book shelves built into the walls. The overall feel was surprisingly morbid for such a gently looking area.

Steve had only walked a few feet forward before he felt cold metal against his skull for the second time in his life. Behind him, a stale voice of an old woman spoke quietly.

"You have to die,"

Steve was quiet. He breathed in.

"I'm sorry," the woman readied the weapon. "But it has to be this way. No one can know what happened then,"

Steve jerked his foot and tripped the woman. She flew back, and the gun went off. Dust came out of the new hole in the ceiling. He ran towards the book shelves. Steve just managed to get behind one before Diana took another shot.

Steve took out the gun from his belt and flicked the safety off. He had no intention of killing the woman. But if he could hit her in the leg or something he might be able to get away. Even that wasn't on his priority list. He wasn't a regular with a gun and his accuracy was far from perfect. It was too much of a risk that he might hit a vital point.

The clicking of a gun from his left alerted Steve to Diana's location, and he ran around a few of the shelves, trying to lose her. Steve was in the middle of rounding one of the shelves when he saw a one-arm.

"Shit," he muttered. The creatures were here. Steve backed up, and ran around to another isle. He didn't have time to waste on these things. He ran to the last book shelf and leaned against it for support.

"I'm sorry," Diana was on his far left blocking one of the exits to the isle. She moved fast for an old woman. "You can't live. You should have died back then. You're parents can't know…"

"What?" Steve stared intently at Diana. "You know my parents?"

"No more questions," Diana was smiling with a regretful look in her eyes. "You have to die, now," She raised the gun, and something else rose behind her. Steve recognized it as the clawed arm of the creatures. It was brought down too quickly for Steve to warn Diana.

The arm scratched her shoulder badly. Diana swung around and wobbled out of view. "What are these things? Nooo!"

Steve ran out of the isle just to witness something he wished he hadn't. A chain woman threw one of the useless arms at its sides up and around Diana's neck. Diana was dragged to the ground and then the chain-woman dragged her away with unnatural speed. When it assumed it had captured its prey successfully, it raised one chained foot as high as the chain would permit above Diana's head.

Steve looked away as the woman's final screams echoed throughout the library. Steve shot the one-arm and quickly ran by three or four creatures on the floor of the library. He made it to the stairs before he finally realized the extent of the scratch from the creature outside.

He couldn't climb the stairs with the way it hurt. He limped over to the elevator next to them. Steve pushed the button to call it and replaced the gun to its original position. The elevator doors opened and a cage of sorts posing as the elevator responded. Steve looked up to the skylight above him and stared at the black sky. The candlelight of the library flickered as the doors closed with him in the elevator.

Steve collapsed on the ground with his back to the elevator door. He jabbed the button for two, and closed his eyes. He opened them when the elevator downward. He looked wildly to his left at the panel. There were only two buttons for the first and second floors. There was no basement.

The speed picked up and Steve watched as something came into view. A coffin was vertically attached to the elevator with the side where a body would go facing him. In the casket was the body of an old woman. Her pale skin had some type of insect crawling in the rips and tares of it. A black growth appeared in the center of some of them.

A large bolt went through the left eye and attached her to the back of the coffin. A tattered old dress like something a school teacher from the fifties would wear covered her body. Suddenly the arms lurched forward and grabbed onto the side of the elevator. The head was kept back by the bolt.

An inhuman noise gurgled out from a tare in the throat and the thing continued to grab at the elevator. The elevator continued to move downward at a faster pace. "Let me the hell off!" Steve stood up, ignoring the pain in his leg, and banged on the metal door.

The thing kept banging on the side of the elevator. Steve yelled again, and then the thing finally wrenched the bolt all the way through its skull. It made a crying sound as blood spattered forward and hit Steve's clothes.

Steve slammed his eyes shut. The noise of the elevator dropping and the gurgling stopped. The elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened behind him. Steve opened his eyes to see the second floor of the library. It wasn't the dark brown area lit by candles anymore. Faint light shone through the skylight that revealed a cloudy sky.

Scorch marks were in random places on the floor, and the white walls were almost blinding compared to the darkness of the elevator. Steve turned to look at the elevator he was just in and saw a normal elevator with smooth steel walls and a carpeted floor.

"What the…" Then Steve remembered the last time this happened in the department store. He was back in the real world. Not exactly normal, but as close to normal as this town could get.

Steve limped forward a little to the railing of the balcony. Charred bookshelves and ashes of books occupied the floor. The decor from before now only glimpses of what they were before. He limped towards a door marked as 'bathroom'.

The door was locked, but the key Steve had from before took care of that. He stumbled inside and grabbed some paper towels that were on top of a toilet. He twisted the sink's handels and cool water started to flow. He wet the towel and dabbed his wound with it. It stung a little but that was to be expected.

After he was satisfied that he had cleaned it properly given his surroundings, Steve walked towards the other door up there. He stuck the key in the lock without even seeing if it needed to be there and opened the door.

On the other side were several small tables and a few books that seemed to have survived the fire that was here. In between two of the shelves was a steep staircase leading towards a door with a red 'EXIT' sign hanging over it. Sitting at the end of one of the tables reading a small book was-

"Alice..." said Steve quietly. Alice looked up from the book. She looked perfectly healthy and started to smile.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully before standing up. She was fine. Alice was living and walking towards him, and all Steve could do was stare.

* * *

Okay! There is the extremely delayed fifth chapter! I think there are two or three chapters left. I'll try for more, but this story is wrapping up quicker thenI thought it would.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated greatly, and I'll see you next chapter!

P.S. Sorry this one took so long. Hope you liked it.


	6. In the Depths of a Reflection

Thank you for reading, and if you did, reviewing. This is either the second to last or third to last chapter. This story came out shorter then intended.

And I was thinking that after the last chapter I'd do what the games do and have multiple endings. As it stands I have at least two endings and I still can't decide how to wrap everything up. At least if I make it like the games with multiple endings you're pretty much guaranteed to have one that you like.

I don't know. I figure it all out by the time this thing needs to end. Alright, so enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill.

* * *

Chapter Six: In the Depths of a Reflection 

Sunlight shone through Alice's hair as she walked towards Steve with a large grin. She looked normal. She looked like nothing had happened to her. But what happened at the pool…

"Hello!" Alice said again. She noticed Steve holding his forehead in his hands. "Is something wrong?"

"No," responded Steve after a short while. "But…" Steve chose his words carefully. "Did you happen to go near…a swimming pool?" Alice looked confused, but kept smiling.

"Now," she began. "That wouldn't make any sense, would it? I don't like water."

Steve stared at the girl. Something wasn't right. He knew that what had happened in the condos had been real. But it didn't explain where Alice went after the whole pool thing. Steve looked at the white t-shirt on the girl.

"Where's my sweater?" asked Steve in a gentle tone. "Did you take it off somewhere?"

"I have something that's bothering me too," Alice didn't answer his question, but moved closer to him. She was only about three feet away from him now. "Why…" She stood on her toes to be closer to his face. "Why don't you understand yet?"

Once Alice said this she ran back to the table with the book she had been reading. She looked at it for a little while before ripping something out of it and then turned to run down the staircase that led to the exit. She pushed the door open and let it slam behind her, cutting off the momentary breeze and the pale light that both came in from the outside.

Steve walked over to the open book on the table with a blank look on his face. The book was open to a two page map of the area he was in. Black marker circled a building. He glanced at what the map had labeled it.

_Silent Hill Retirement Home_

Could Alice be going there? Was that why it was circled? The home was just up the street and about three-quarters towards the top of the page. There was no way of telling what was behind the building. The rest of the page was ripped out. Maybe that torn out area was where Alice was going.

Steve turned towards the staircase and walked to the exit. Even Alice was starting to act weird. What was she talking about? What didn't Steve understand? He pushed the exit door open and stepped out to a back road. Only small houses were around here.

After about five minutes of walking, a wide two-story building came into view. A worn out sign placed on a lawn of dead grass informed Steve that this was the right place. Steve walked up the cracking rock path to reach the front door.

He pushed the door open and a poorly lit hall covered in dust and stained carpeting met his eyes. Directly in front of him was a receptionist desk. On that was a small display case that held several slips of paper.

_Need help finding you're relative? Take a map of our layout!_

Please inform receptionist before heading to a room.

Steve grabbed one of the maps and tried to make it out in the dim environment. Damn! This place was huge! The second floor was nothing but rooms, but the first had a swimming pool, a game room, a gift and flower shop, and a cafeteria.

Someone screamed. Steve pocketed the map and turned towards the source of it. He ran down the hallway for a while before stopping to wonder where it came from. The person screamed again, and Steve turned towards a door on his left. A picture of a stick figure man let him know that it was a bathroom.

Steve cautiously opened the door. Alec was kneeling in front of a square sink. His head was resting on his arm so he could stare at his other hand. The other hand was continuously dropping and picking up what looked like a razor blade.

"Why did you…" Alec didn't even look up.

"Why did I what?" asked Steve.

"With a…Here…" Alec continued to mutter. "There's blood on…" his eyes started to water. "Damn it, Jen! Why did you…" His eyes widened and his pupils shrank.

"Alec?" Steve grabbed his shoulder. As soon as he touched him, Alec threw himself up and stumbled backward a few steps. He was shaking his head and turned towards Steve.

"That's not why!" Alec yelled. "No! She didn't do this because of…That isn't why!" He pushed Steve out of the way and ran down the hallway. Steve just turned and stared as Alec disappeared from view.

Steve faced the bathroom again and saw something on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. It was a picture. In it, a beautiful girl with hair as dark as Alec's was smiling and holding him. Alec looked happy too. It was kind of weird to see that nutcase actually smiling. Maybe the girl next to him was Jennifer?

"Damn he's crazy,"

Steve recognized the voice and turned around to stare at Mark. He pulled the gun out of his belt and flicked the safety off. He aimed it at Mark. "Tell me what you did to Alice,"

"Wow. Never considered you to be the homicidal type," Mark smiled.

"I'm not screwing around," Steve glared. Whatever this sick bastard did to Alice was the key to everything. "Tell me what you did. Now,"

"Come one now," Mark rolled his eyes. "You know you're not gonna shoot me. Even if you did, it wouldn't be anywhere where I might die," Steve flinched. He was right. Steve couldn't bring himself to kill someone. Still he kept the gun aimed at Mark in hopes that he would think Steve would shoot him.

Marks eyes narrowed. "Besides that, did you forget already?" Mark brought his right hand forward and raised the shotgun he had the last time they met. He pumped it. "Last time I checked, that means it can fire. So what's it gonna be Steve? If you're gonna shoot me, then be sure to aim somewhere where I won't be able to shoot back,"

"Fine," Steve growled. He slowly lowered the weapon and was relieved to see Mark do the same. "But…"

"What is it?" Mark was back in a happy mood. Steve swore he was bipolar. "What's wrong, Steve old buddy?"

"That," Steve said calmly.

"What?" Mark questioned.

"In all the times we met," started Steve. "Even when we first met, I never told you my name,"

"You should understand that, and know what I-," Mark was cut off.

"No I shouldn't!" exclaimed Steve. "Alice and you! Both of you say that I should understand, but there isn't anything to understand! None of this makes any sense and no one will give me an answer!" Mark just smiled.

"You'll get it eventually," Mark said, turning to face the hallway. "We're the same, you and I," He walked out of the room. Steve was hesitant, but then walked out into the hallway. He watched Mark walk away. When Mark reached the end of the hallway, he waved before opening a door.

"Alice is on the second floor here. I'd suggest getting there before I do," Mark walked through the door and let it slam behind him. Steve stared ahead. Alice was on the second floor?

Steve pulled out the map he'd gotten earlier. He located his position and then traced the hallway with his finger until he reached the door that Mark had gone through. That square was labeled STAIRS. "Alice!" Steve said more in surprise then anything else. If she was her and Mark was right, then she was in danger.

Steve ran towards the door. The hallway was excruciatingly long. He finally reached the door and pulled it open. A clean staircase that was blindingly white led Steve up to the second floor. He threw the second door open and looked to his left where the hall continued. He ran down it for a while before coming to a door with three large rips in the carpet in front of it.

Steve opened the door to see a small bedroom. A queen-size bed that looked recently made was in the middle of the room. White curtains hung in front of a dusty window, and a vanity was placed right in front of him. Alice was using the mirror to brush her hair. She was sitting in a small round chair and looked fine.

Steve took a few steps forward. "Alice,"

"Mommy used to say that the mirror didn't lie," Alice whispered.

"Alice what are you…" Steve looked into the mirror in front of Alice. The room in the mirror wasn't the same as the one Steve was standing in. The carpet was dull and stained with what was obviously blood. The curtains were ripped and torn and hung over a window covered in some type of vine. The vines had large thorns covered in a dark red substance. They wrapped around several of the objects in the room and covered part of the carpet. The same rust and blood mix from the other environments covered the walls.

None of that made Steve look twice once he saw the reflection of Alice. Her eyes were glazed and her hair was thrown carelessly over her head. The brush seemed to be doing nothing to the tangled and water damaged strands. Her skin was pale and chapped. It was pealing at places and looked as wet as the hair.

Steve could do nothing but stare in horror. Alice continued to brush her hair and her reflection continued to stick a brush hopelessly in a mess of tangles. Alice slowly turned towards Steve. The reflection's cracked lips moved in sync with Alice's.

"Why don't you understand?"

When the last word was finished, the vines from the reflection shifted and started moving towards the mirror. They started flowing out of the glass and covering the room Steve was in. Alice just continued to stare at Steve at they came out of the area in front of her. The light from outside started to disappear as vines wrapped in front of it. Vines burst out of the center of the bed with a shower of blood.

They started racing towards Steve. The vines raced by him just managing to graze him in several areas. Three of them zoomed forward and wrapped around Steve's throat. He managed to choke out a cry of pain before he was thrown into the wall behind him. His head struck it, and he passed out.

* * *

Steve groaned and slowly picked himself up from the floor. His hand instinctively went to his throat as he recalled what he thought had just happened. There were several scratch marks there. Dried blood flaked off as he rubbed them. Steve got to looking at his surroundings. 

The room was normal. It looked like it did when Steve first walked into it. Steve pushed himself into a standing position and walked over to the mirror. The reflection was the same as his surroundings. "What the hell…?" Steve muttered. The marks on his neck proved that the whole thing had happened, and yet nothing looked abnormal.

Steve turned towards the door. He looked down on the carpet before walking out. The three rips in the carpet were on this side of the door now. Steve was sure that they'd been on the other side only when he came in. Steve opened the door to the hallway.

The hallway was covered with the same things that the room was before Steve passed out. Vines, blood and rust covered the walls, floor, and ceiling. The path that led back to the stairway was blocked off by a wall of the thorns. Steve needed to find another way out. To his relief, the map he got was still in his pocket. He pulled it out and studied it for a while. It looked like this hallway continued to his right for a while before another staircase was available. That stairwell had another door connecting to the other side that led to more rooms and a fire escape next to the third stairwell.

Steve walked down the hall. He hadn't been going for long when he saw that the vines cut off access to the rest of the hallway. Steve looked around for a little trying to find something to get through the vines. A pole wouldn't accomplish much and neither would a handgun. He didn't look long before he noticed a large 'X' painted onto one of the doors.

Steve stared at the door for a few seconds. It wasn't exactly among his high list to go into another room in this place, but at the time he didn't have much choice. He reluctantly pushed open the door.

A one-arm immediately lunged at him. Steve jumped back before repositioning himself with the pole. He swung the pole horizontally and was pleased with a satisfying _crack_ when he hit the monsters side. The thing fell onto the ground from the attack. Steve jumped over it and closed the door of the room behind him.

A small dark room with no bed met his eyes. A grand-father clock ticked softly to his left and a door was on his right. A broken armoire gathered dust in a corner. Maybe that door connected to the other room. He walked over to it and shook the handle.

_Great. Why wouldn't it be locked?_ Steve looked down at the handle. Something was etched right above it.

_5,6,7, and 8_

_Now I'm at twenty_

_Here's a clue to the key_

_Clicking softly, gently_

Steve stared. Would it be so difficult just for them to say 'the key is here'? Steve looked around. The clue should be something in the room. At least he hoped. He thought for a while. How did those numbers equal twenty?

Then he heard the ticking.

Steve smiled. That was it. Four numbers on a clock, if you went by the minute hand, would add up to twenty minutes. Clicking almost sounded like ticking, so why wouldn't that be it? He walked over to the clock. Steve opened the front panel and was depressed to find only another inscription.

_3,5,8, and 10_

_And now I'm at 18 _

_When the hands point to the mistakes,_

_The key will be yours to take. _

Steve was quiet for a while and watched the clock. The second hand moved, but the other two didn't. He didn't exactly stay long enough to tell if the hour hand worked, but after three times of the second hand circling around, he got the idea that the minute hand didn't move. That could be the two hands he had to move.

Now for the _mistake_ part. Once again, four numbers equaled one somehow. Or was one extra because it said _mistake_? Actually, it said _mistakes_, which meant that two were extras. If two had to be extra, then only two numbers added up to 18, so…

Steve moved the minute hand to '5' and the hour hand to '3'. Nothing happened. He stared at the clock for a second and then switched the positions of the hands. A _click_ sounded in the room before the face of the clock turned around to reveal a small key on a platform.

Steve took the key. As if waiting for the signal, the one-arm he locked out in the hallway broke into the room. This time it had backup. Two more one-arms and a chain-woman accompanied it. Steve acted almost on instinct. He ran towards the door and jammed the key in it. He felt the door unlock, and he threw it open. He slammed the door behind him. If those things tried, he didn't doubt that they could break through that door too.

This room was practically empty. Steve didn't spend time looking around. He opened the other door and found himself back in the hallway on the other side of the vines. He walked down the hall and reached the other stairwell without incident.

Steve opened the door and walked into the blood-stained hallway. He almost laughed when he saw it. A large steel fence of sort covered the entire staircase; making any attempts at going down impossible. Feeling aggravated, he walked through the door on the other side. There was a third stairwell. Maybe he could get out there.

The other hallway looked identical to the last. The only difference here was that every door excluding two was covered in the vines. Steve had gotten about half-way down the hall before he saw a large hole. It stretched around the hallway, cutting him off from the other side.

Steve knelt down to investigate it. If it led to the first floor he might be able to jump down. Of course it didn't. Wouldn't that be considered lucky? Steve sighed. He had no idea how far down this hole went. It faded out into blackness. He heard floor boards creek behind him.

Steve got up to see Alec walking towards him holding his revolver out. Steve slowly got up and looked at Alec.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked calmly. If he was held at gunpoint one more time…

"You can't be the protagonist," Alec said. "If you're the protagonist, then you're not going to die. But if you're the protagonist, then that makes me the antagonist. That means I _can_ die! So if I kill you, then that proves you're not the main character, and _I_ get to live!" Steve stared. He'd lost it. Alec had finally gone completely insane.

"Alec," Steve started. "You don't have to kill me to get out of this town alive,"

"Shut up!" Alec shouted. "You'd like that, huh? Me keeping you alive, and then us working together to get out, huh? Well, I've played these games before! Only the main character gets out alive!"

"Alec. Stop," Steve said. "Why would you kill me? What would Jen say?" Alec's eyes widened.

"Jen?" Alec lowered the gun a little. "Where did you go?" His eyes narrowed and he dropped to his knees. "You're gone…aren't you?" Steve walked towards him. He crouched down in front of him. "It…was my fault, wasn't it?"

"Alec?" Steve started.

"I was responsible," Alec stood up. He took a few steps towards the hole. "Isn't that what you wanted me to come here for, Jennifer?"

"Alec? What're you doing?" Steve asked as Alec took a few more steps towards the hole. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," he stated. He dropped the gun on the ground next to him as he turned around at the edge of the hole to face Steve. "But…Maybe I'll see you again," He was quiet for a few seconds. "In this forsaken town,"

He leaned backwards, and let himself drop down the hole. "Alec!" cried Steve. He ran towards the edge of the hole and looked down. There was nothing to be seen. Alec wasn't even screaming. He was gone.

Steve sat in a quiet crouch for a while before the sound of wood splintering somewhere reminded him of his surroundings. He grabbed the gun that Alec had dropped and inspected it.

Steve wasn't much of a gun fanatic and didn't know much, so he could only guess it was more powerful. After finding how to access the barrel, Steve noted it had three bullets left and held six at max capacity. He stood up, and winced a little at the pain in his leg. The wound from the street still hurt.

Grumbling, Steve slid the revolver next to the handgun and turned towards a door not blocked by vines. He pushed it open and walked through to the other side of the hole without incident. When he got back into the main hall, he found a black book on the ground that wasn't there before. Steve picked it up.

Gold letters spelt out the word 'journal'. The leather-bound book was old and ripped in a corner. The latch was ripped off. Steve opened to the first page.

_Day…_

_They fired the old cook here. Something about a bad background resurfacing. But this is good! It means I could get a chance to work in the kitchen. _

_If I worked there, I wouldn't make that nasty slop they spoon-fed us before. I hear that Kelly is applying too. She'd better not get it. I need that job. It would give me something to do these lonely days, if only those ungrateful kids would visit once and a while…_

_Day…_

_That bitch got the job! What the hell is up with this place? Not only do I not get to get out of my room, but that old thing loves the old mush! She's going to make it every damn day!_

_I guess I could give her a chance though. I've never tried her food before._

_Day…_

_What the hell was that? I'm still trying to pick the grains out of my teeth. That was the most disgusting slop I've ever had to force down my throat. The worse part was how it looked. _

_Kind of like someone threw up and mixed chunks of meat and red-sauce in to make a brownish black mess. God help me if she makes it again tomorrow._

_Day…_

_She did. She made that stuf agin! This is rally getting annoying. I hate it. 3 days. She make it for 3 days now._

_Day…_

_Jill find finger in meal! Wat kind of fod is this? We report to staf, but they think we lye. _

_D…_

_She…bad no…fod…_

The line from the pencil showed it seemed to be dragged off the page. The rest of the pages were blank. Steve pocketed the diary with a look of concern. What the hell was going on in this place?

Steve walked towards the end of the hallway. Coming up on his right was another door with the word 'stairwell' on it. Directly in front of him was a chipped brick wall with two curtains pulled over a small patch in the center. According to the map, that was the fire escape. Steve walked hopefully up to the curtains and whipped them apart.

It was a window alright. It didn't lead to the outside, but connected to a room with more then this environments share of grotesque imagery. In the far right corner of the room was the body of what had once appeared to be an old man. Needles held cut skin out tight so it looked like and animal skin. The insides of him were spilling out as another old man continually jabbed a rusted spoon inside it. The head of the body that was stretched out rolled on the shoulders as the mouth seemed to be laughing.

In another corner, a table was elevated so that it was in a vertical position. A female body dressed in the attire of one who might work in the building was chained to the table. The chains dug in around her throat, ankles, and wrists. A burlap sac covered her head which rested on one of the shoulders. A large knife protruded from her chest.

A sudden bang made Steve jump back as an elderly woman with long and dirty hair banged on the glass. The glass actually seemed like a really thick plastic. The woman couldn't break through no matter how hard she banged. Blood streamed down the window at any point where her fingertips had touched it. Her fingers looked like they had been scraped down to the bone. Steve saw some walls of the room had scratch marks on it. The woman had done it to herself.

As soon as Steve recovered from his shock, he turned and ran into the stairwell. He made it down to the last flight before he stumbled a little. Steve opened the door to the first floor, and collapsed on the ground once it was closed behind him. He took deep breathes for a short while before standing up again. As much as he wanted to take time to block those images out, he couldn't where he was.

Steve turned to face the hallway and noticed something that made no sense. There was no hole here. The hole in the second floor led down to an unknown basement, but there was nothing here. Steve walked forward a while and then jumped up and down in the center. The hole wasn't there, and there wasn't anything in the ceiling either.

Steve pulled out the map. This hallway should have another passage connecting to the main one, which had the front doors. It should be to his right. Steve turned and almost laughed when he saw the rust-covered bloodstained brick where the path should be. So much for the front door. Steve went back to the map. This hallway led to a cafeteria, which connected to a back room where the food was probably cooked. That room had a backdoor out of the building.

Steve put the map back in his pocket and walked towards the large set of double doors at the end of the hall. In a few minutes, he reached the doors and pushed them open. A large and deserted hall appeared before him. The emptiness was probably due to the lack of tables. A long isle made of steel was probably where the food was once served. Steve had only taken a few steps in the hall when he sensed movement behind him.

Two vines ran between each other and through the handles of the doors, locking them. Steve ran towards them for a little before he felt something behind him. Steve slowly turned around to witness a massive creature that put everything else he had battled in the town to shame.

A large mass a black, brown and red occupied the area in front of Steve. Several human limbs stuck out in random areas as did random bones. On the creature's left side was a large steel square that looked big enough for Steve to sit in. Two spiked gears occupied the space and made a grinding noise as they started to turn.

Atop the monster was what appeared to be a mask. The mask had the face of a young lady who was wearing too much blush. It was bleached-white. Long strands of veins posed as hair and protruded from above the mask. A portion of the mass started to become what looked like and arm with rather large talons.

The creature raised its arm high above Steve as the noise from the grinders grew deafening. It brought the arm down.

* * *

Alright! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! So the next chapter is definitely the last. Everything will be brought together in a completely confusing way. 

Also, let me know what you think of the multiple ending thing, or if you think I should just decide on one. Please review, and thanks for reading!


	7. The Truth

Okay, so it's been like two months since this thing started. Granted I didn't intend for the story to end so quickly, but it had a good run. So long as you people don't hate the ending(s), then I'm happy.

So, here's the final chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill.

* * *

Final Chapter: The Truth

The noise from the grinder attached to the creature was almost unbearable. Steve was starting to get a headache. The noise caused him to just narrowly dodge the attack from his enemy. It was too distracting to fight the creature like this.

Steve grabbed for a gun on his belt. He didn't care which one came out so long as it was a way to hit the enemy. The sound of the pole dropping onto the ground was inaudible. Steve vision was blurry as he flicked the safety off the handgun. He raised the weapon in attempts to aim at his enemy.

He wasn't sure if he had pulled the trigger. The enemy made no sign of being hit, he couldn't hear the gunshot, and his sudden nausea made it difficult to feel anything along the lines of recoil. Steve rolled onto his knees and felt himself throw up. He barely had time to get back on his feet before he had to dodge another swipe from the monster.

Steve staggered forward a few steps before falling back to his knees. He couldn't walk with the noise. He felt the familiar sensation of being about to vomit again. Steve didn't care though. He knew there wasn't anything for him to throw up. The first time took care of that.

Steve continued crawling away from the creature. Just ahead of him he saw a stack of chairs. They were plastic seats supported by some type of metal. Steve grabbed one and threw it blindly behind him. He needed something, _anything,_ to make the noise die down. In one of his blind tosses, the noise changed. Steve turned and focused his blurry vision on the monster behind him.

The sight of what was happening to the chair inside the gears made Steve more nauseas, if that was even possible. Then, for a brief and glorious few seconds, the noise quieted down to a dull drone. This happened when the metal feet of the chair were forced into the mechanism. The gears had slowed in an attempt to destroy the metal. Then a small spark came out of the machine before the chair was gone.

That was what he had to do. In order to break the gears he had to throw things like that chair into it. Looking around, Steve saw another stack of chairs ahead of him. Steve threw one at the monster. He missed by a large margin. After a few more tries, he realized how lucky he'd been when the first chair got lodged inside.

Steve inhaled deeply as he fought with himself to get closer to the creature. A closer shot would make sure a chair was in, but the thing could also attack. He decided that his hate of the noise outweighed the fear. Steve grabbed a chair and ran towards the monster. He thrust the chair in the grinder as soon as he was close enough and ran out of the way of the enemy's attack.

Once again, Steve felt relief as the noise dulled. Another spark blew out from the machine. This time is was fiercer. Another chair or two and the noise would stop entirely. Steve ran back to the stack of chairs as he threw the gun back in his belt. He took two this time, and when he got to the machine he forced both metal ends in at the same time.

The noise gave one final screech before stopping. Steve breathed a sigh of relief as the noise was replaced with a dull ringing. Steve grabbed the revolver and lifted the heavy weapon up towards the glistening mask. Steve fired and smiled at the definite reaction of pain from his target. The only downside was the amount of recoil. He hadn't been expecting it.

Steve decided to return the revolver and pulled out the handgun. He fired off a few rounds before he managed to hit the mask again. A crack was now evident. The creature seemed furious. It began winging its arm around wildly. Steve jumped back and fired a few more times.

The creature roared and raised its arm high above Steve. He tried to move back but only felt the wall stick to him as he pressed against it. Steve could only watch as the monster stood still, ready to strike. Then it fell. The mess seemed to fall apart at its invisible seems. A foul smelling mess covered Steve's shirt as he shielded his eyes.

The monster was dead. Steve was quiet for a little as the ringing slowly faded. He ejected the clip and reloaded the handgun before putting it away. Steve turned towards the door leading to the backroom and his escape from this hell hole. He pushed it open and stared the normal environment of a kitchen. Still holding the door open, Steve turned to face the clean cafeteria. Several long tables covered the linoleum floor and chairs were positioned neatly along the sides of them. No evidence of the monster having been there existed. He was back in the normal world.

Steve let the doors slam as he walked back to pick up the pole he had forgotten. It was still where he had dropped it. Steve picked it up and returned to the other room. It had the décor of a normal kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary or disturbing was in front of him. Steve moved to the other door and opened it to return to the town. It looked like it was night out now.

Steve walked forward only a few feet before he saw a mansion in front of him. The mansion was so completely out of place that Steve almost laughed. Something deep inside him kept the laugh suppressed. That was the fact that he knew, somewhere deep inside, that this was the last stop on his journey through Silent Hill. He knew that this was the last thing between him and home, so Steve walked up to the oak doors without hesitation.

A large hall appeared before him. Directly in front of him was a dark statue covered in plastic that blew in the non-existent wind. A crystal chandelier hung a few yards above the second floor. Two doors were opposite each other on the first floor, and two were in the same places above them on the second floor. Steve walked through the first one on his left.

A small study met his eyes. Dull lamps cast an orange glow in the surprisingly small room. A wooden desk with a bookshelf next to it was placed in the corner. Atop the desk was a single slip of paper. Steve picked it up. It was a check. Steve's eyes darted over the paper in confusion.

_Pay to the Order of: Diana MiRose_

_Memo: For watching our little angels. _

Steve looked at the slip a few more times before returning it to the desk. The entire room suddenly felt familiar. It made him feel uneasy. It was like he had been in the room several times in his life. Steve turned towards the door he came in from and returned to the front hall.

Steve walked towards the other door on the first floor and opened it a little hesitantly. This room was covered in every possible area with newspaper. They looked bolted to the wall. When he looked at them, he saw they were all the same article.

_FELLER'S TO GO DOWN FOR MURDER_

_THE PARENTS OF TWO CHILDREN WERE FOUND GUILTY FOR THE MURDER OF BOTH CHILDREN. THE BODY OF THEIR DAUGHTER WAS RECOVERED WHILE THEIR SON IS STILL MISSING. _

The rest of the article was torn out. Steve read it twice before moving towards the next. He read several different copies of the same article. Why the hell did they all have his name on it? His last name was the title of every article. Steve ripped several sheets off and saw padded walls beneath it.

Steve moved over to the other walls and ripped the paper off. All of the walls were padded. He tore up some of the paper bolted to the floor and saw a straight-jacket. A name was stamped onto a tag fastened on with plastic.

_Feller_

Steve jumped up and ran through the door. This wasn't worth it. This whole place was insane and he'd only seen two rooms. Steve ran to the main door and whipped it open. He ran to the other side and came to the sudden stop when he saw his surroundings.

"What the hell…" Steve whispered. He was back in the main hall of the mansion. Steve turned back to the door he came through and opened it again. No matter how many times he walked through the door, he came back to the main hall. Steve had just walked through the door for yet another time when he heard a scream. It was Alice's voice.

Steve ran to the door that had the screams coming from it. Steve opened it to see a familiar bathroom. A small toilet was directly in front of him and a bathtub was to his left. Leaning over the bathtub was Mark, holding Alice under the water.

"Get the hell off of her!" Steve threw Mark across the room and went over to the tub. He helped Alice sit up in the tub before Mark threw Steve in the same manner as he just was thrown. Steve rubbed the pain away as he heard Alice crying for help.

"Help me, Steve!" Alice cried. She flailed in the water.

Then things seemed to transition themselves into black and white. Mark wasn't there anymore, but Alice was struggling to stay above the water. "Help me!" she cried again.

"I can't…" Steve said. Images flashed in front of Steve's eyes. A young girl smacking a little boy. Inaudible words escaping from her mouth as a parental figure stood in front of the boy. Nylon covered legs coming into the house. The parents leaving. Then the girl was bathing. In this bathroom. Then the door opened. The little boy glared.

Everything returned to color. Mark moved over to Alice, but Steve's hands were the ones that pushed her back into the water.

Steve crouched down into a squatting position. He stared at the tile and became vaguely aware that it had become carpet. Steve was back in the front hall. Steve stood up and looked at the nightmare version of the mansion.

Hanging from the ceiling was a woman whose blood spattered hair covered her face. Her wrists were slit and the veins from them were stretched out at an unnatural length. They wrapped around her throat and hung her to the ceiling despite the fact that they shouldn't have been strong enough. Blood still dripped from the rotting body.

In the left corner was a man whose facial features were stitched shut. His arms were stitched together behind his back and any other visible part of his mutilated body was covered with rotting sores.

Steve ignored both of these scenes and walked up the staircase in front of him. The chandelier was nothing but a burning flame and gave the room a hellish look and heat. Steve climbed the steps as he started to sweat. He reached the second floor and then started walking up the new second set of stairs. Steve pushed open the door at the top to see a rooftop.

Ahead of him was Mark. His back was facing Steve and he still held the shotgun in his hands. Mark slowly turned around and smiled at Steve.

"Hey there, Steve," Mark said. "Have a fun stroll around the mansion?"

"I understand it, Mark," Steve whispered.

"What?" Mark replied. He didn't look like he had expected to hear that.

"I get it," Steve replied. "And now I know…"

"If you get it…" Mark replied as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Then show me your resolve,"

Mark's back split open as two devilish wings protruded from it. His skin darkened and mutated as his body grew. The two gashes from his back moved up to the back of his neck as two conjoined heads forced their way out. Mark's original face stretched across the back between the two wings. Clawed hands and feet twisted and bent into unnatural positions as the new Mark hovered a few feet off the floor.

Mark immediately flew towards Steve. His wings folded back after pushing back a large gust of air. His speed was unreal. There was no way Steve could get out of the way in time. He felt his skin rip open as talons dug in. White hot pain surged through his arm. The warm blood flowed down his arm as Steve pressed his hand against the wound.

His hand was numb. Steve dropped the pipe and reached into his belt for the revolver. There were only two bullets left, but at they might at least slow Mark down. Flinching, Steve raised the gun with both hands. He aimed as Mark turn around for another attack. He pulled the trigger and watched his hands shoot up from the recoil. Mark didn't slow down.

He'd missed. He had missed one of the only shots he had left with his most powerful weapon. Steve tried another shot when Mark was only a few feet away. This shot hit. Mark slowed down and flew back to his starting point. After a short while he was soaring back towards Steve.

Steve had shot the thing right between the conjoined heads and all it did was make him turn around and come back. Steve turned around and ran. He felt air being pressed against him as Mark approached. Steve dropped to the ground and saw Mark as he flew over him. Then Steve saw it.

The shotgun Mark had been carrying was on the ground ahead of him. Steve saw Mark turn around and prepare to push off towards him again. Steve ran towards the gun. If he could just reach it before Mark reached him… Steve ran as fast as he could towards the weapon. As he closed the distance Steve realized how stupid this was. There was no guarantee the shotgun was even loaded. Hell, he didn't even know if he could use the thing.

Steve reached the weapon and grabbed it. He pulled it into a firing position and pumped it. An empty shell shot out. Steve pulled the trigger. He was flung backwards onto the floor. His balance was still a little messed up from the fight with the creature in the retirement home and him not bracing for the recoil didn't help. But on the bright side, he hit Mark. Hell, he'd blown his head off!

Mark continued soaring towards him. The wings were still folded back to keep him from resisting air. "What the f-!" Steve was cut off as he dove out of the way to dodge another assault from Mark's body. Steve stood up as Mark flew up into the air.

Steve aimed and fired again. He hit Mark again. This time on the chest. The chest split open to reveal a large red mass. Blood trickled out of the open wound. Mark suddenly thrust his clawed hands deep inside the wound. He ripped something out and threw it out onto the ground. He continued to do so until he found something. Mark slowly pulled it out with a strange noise until Steve could see it.

It was another head. It looked almost like the head of a young baby. The mouth opened with strands of flesh attaching the upper and lower lips. A low gurgle escaped its throat and rose to a high pitched squeal. When it was done, Mark soared back down to attack Steve again.

Steve aimed the shotgun and fired a few rounds. Not all of them hit, but they did their job. Mark slowed down. Steve ran around to the other side of the area and turned back to Mark. He pulled the trigger again only to hear the click of an empty chamber.

"Shit," Steve muttered. He cast it aside and pulled out the handgun as he ran. Mark was still pursuing him. He flicked the safety off and pulled the trigger when he felt like he had a good shot. He emptied a whole clip into the monster before realizing that nothing was happening.

Steve jumped out of the way as Mark took another swing. He thought he was okay but forgot about the back claws. He felt them sink deep into his leg. Too deep. He fell to the ground as the wound he'd gotten earlier became twice as serious. There was no way he could run on it.

Steve fumbles with bullets as Mark flew up above him. This was it. Mark intended to end it here. Steve reloaded the weapon and cocked it. He aimed up at Mark as he began to fly down. He squeezed the trigger twice. Once again Mark showed no signs of being hit. He fired three more times. Mark didn't even flinch. Steve fired again and this time hit the face on his chest.

A loud cry echoed throughout the area, but Mark kept coming down. Steve fired twice more at the face, hitting it once. Another loud cry. Mark was close now. Steve fired the last two shots at the face. Finally, Mark swerved off course. The headless torso landed on the ground with a sickening smacking sound.

Steve was quiet for a few minutes. Slowly he pushed himself up. He limped over the body and stared for a while. Mark was finally dead. It was over. He defeated Mark, and learned the truth.

Steve sat on the ground for a while. Slowly the walls of the rooftop faded. The floor was replaced with soft dirt and grass, and Steve was staring at the back of a retirement home.

Behind him was a small playground next to a road that connected to Nathan Ave. He didn't know how, but he'd somehow made it back to where he started. The calm water of the lake that stretched out of his eyesight stirred in the gentle breeze. The tracks from the rollercoaster at the amusement park were visible not too far away.

* * *

Ending 1: Atonement.

He hadn't deserved the kill Mark. Steve had killed intentionally. It didn't matter if he had just been a little kid or not. He'd killed Alice.

No. Not Alice. Alice wasn't her name. Her name didn't matter. What Steve did wasn't right. There wasn't any way he could deal with this now that he knew the truth. His sister was dead because of him.

Steve limped over to the edge of the lake. There was a drop off not too far out. He could make it if he jumped. With his leg and arm, there was no way of getting back out. Steve turned towards the city that had made him learn everything.

Alec was right. This town, this forsaken town, was hell. He was right on a second note too. They would meet again in this town. Smiling as he felt himself shed a tear, Steve pushed himself off the cliff and plunged into the icy cold depths of the lake.

* * *

Ending 2: Guidance

Steve started walking towards the path that led to Nathan Ave. He heard a squeaking sound and looked to his left. Alice was sitting on a swing, smiling. As they stared at each other, she slowly came to a stop.

"You know everything?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Steve. Alice walked toward him. She extended a hand.

"Can we go?" she asked.

"…yeah," Steve took her hand. Slowly, they walked forward into the swarming mist of Silent Hill. Although Steve was older, Alice seemed to be leading him by the hand.

Slowly the mist wrapped around them as they disappeared into it.

* * *

Ending 3: Revelation

Steve stood up and walked towards the path leading towards Nathan Ave. As he walked towards the playground, he heard a sound like rust sliding against rust. He looked to his left and saw Alice sitting on one of the three swings. Her legs moved up and down to keep her at the slow pace she was going.

Steve stopped to stare at the girl. Slowly, Alice came to a stop. They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Alice smiled. "Where're you going?" she asked. Steve was quiet for a little while.

"Home," he said finally. Alice just kept smiling.

"You _are_ home," she replied.

"No I'm not," Steve sounded cold. Alice's facial features became unreadable.

"Yes you are," she said. Steve started walking again. "You can't leave!" Steve stopped with his back still to Alice. "I know you know the truth! I know it! How can you leave me after what you did!"

"Easy," Steve started walking again.

"Stop!" Alice sounded hysterical. She was throwing a fit just like her age. "You can't leave me! I didn't leave you! Even after what you did, I waited for you _here_, in our _home_!"

"My home isn't in Silent Hill, Alice," Steve turned to stared at her. "I live in a house far away from here. Granted, I don't regret coming here. Even though I went through hell just to uncover some…_forgotten memory_, I still don't regret it. Now I understand everything, and now I can move on in my life," He stared into Alice's eyes as they glistened with an emotionless stare. "You are dead. Goodbye, Alice,"

"You can't leave!" Alice shouted. "You can't!" Steve didn't stop this time when he talked.

"Watch me,"

Alice did actually watch as Steve walked out of her vision. The wind blew gently. Her cloths ruffled with the breeze and her hair blew with it. Slowly she faded. Nothing was left of Alice except a small ribbon that blew in the breeze.

It tumbled in the wind with nothing to support it before finally being caught on a tree. A small white tag had a name stitched in it under the title of a tag.

PROPERTY OF:

_Ally Feller

* * *

_

(Still part of ending three)

Steve took the spare key out from under a rock from the front of his house. He had limped to his car on the outskirts of town and took an old shirt out from behind the passenger's seat. He'd ripped pieced off and tied them over his injuries.

After that, he'd walked about ten miles away from the town before finally finding the main road. Most cars ignored him for multiple reasons, but a jeep stopped to let him in. From that point on, it was car lift to car lift before he finally got to his house.

Steve sat down at the table in his kitchen. The phone he'd left off the charger was definitely dead by now. Steve picked it up and dropped it on the base on his way to his living room. He picked up the second phone and punched in a string of numbers.

"Police department, how may I help you?" asked a feminine voice.

"This is Steve Feller. Could I speak to Sergeant Wilson?" asked Steve.

"He's not in right now," responded the voice. "But I don't think that he's found any leads on your family,"

"No, that's not it Janet," Steve responded. "Actually, could you tell him to cancel the case?" The voice sounded surprised.

"Why? Did something come up?" asked Janet.

"No," responded Steve. "That's not it. Just tell him that for me, okay?"

"Sure…" Janet sounded confused, but he heard pen scratching over the phone. Steve thought for a minute.

"Hey, Janet?" asked Steve.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Did you…maybe…" Steve awkwardly positioned his words. "Want to go out some time?"

There was a response, and Steve replied. He wasn't going to live his life alone anymore. He wasn't going to slave over what had happened either. In a way, he was silently thanking Ally for giving him that phone call. Everything was going to change.

All of it was because of the town where people reunite. The place that Steve had hear so much about. It was because Steve had decided to meet his fate and his past in that town. In Silent Hill.

* * *

Okay, it's over. With three endings there should be at least one you like. Okay, so let me know what you thought of the story. And if you don't get everything, it's because I made things extremely confusing. None of my friends got it when they first read it.

If you feel like it, you can go back and a lot of the dialogue led up to the end. That's really _if _you understand the ending. Actually, I think Alec was the only character not connected to Steve's past in some way.

To reviewes!

Marina's Myst: Wow. I'm surprised you figured out the ending early. None of my friends got it, so i want to congradulate you. Then again, other people might hae gottten it early too, so congrats to you people to.

ShockTreatment: Thanks for reviewing all the chapters, and for reading the story. Hope you liked the end.

Whatever. It's done. Please review with what you thought, and I'll see you again if I think of another Silent Hill story. Alright, please review, and thanks for reading.


	8. Analyzation Not a chapter

Okay, this is being posted to answer some questions, and help put the story in a better perspective. I wrote this for someone who didn't understand, so I thought it only fair that you guys get to understand any parts you didn't get.

To reviews:

Marina's Myst: The questions you have about the story should be answered in the following section. As to Diana, she did appear again in chapter 5. I didn't exactly make it clear that it was her, and only dropped her name once or twice, no big deal really. That chapter was when she finished her role in the story, all though what she did exactly wasn't revealed fully until later. As for you using sibling drowning, it doesn't matter to me. So long as it's not identical, which I doubt it would be, I don't mind you using it. Some coincidence on the similarities, huh? When your story's posted, I'll check it out. But I'm glad you liked the story and the ending. Thanks for reading.

To anyone else who reviews after I posted this: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry if I didn't answer your questions.

Okay, this is divided into sections to make it easier I guess. My friends read it and got it, so I hope I didn't leave anything out. Enjoy.

* * *

Section 1: Steve's Past.

Steve killed Ally as a child out of anger for something she'd done quite frequently, and then mentally blocked the memory. Diana MiRose had been baby sitting and saw what Steve had done. She kidnapped him and drove him as far away from his house as she deemed fit so he could never tell his parents or authorities that it was Diana's fault for negligent baby sitting. (Even though she thought Steve was playing a game and Ally was in bathtime, or something)

Steve's parents went down for the murder of both of their children even though only Ally was found.

In the orphanage, they said they had found his parents only to try and make him happy for a while. Because they never came, Steve locked himself away from other people so as not to get attached. Alice changed that.

* * *

Section 2: What Happened to His Parents

Both were convicted for murder and sentenced life sentences in prison. His father went insane at never being able to see his wife again and loosing both of his kids at the same time.

In the asylum he was convicted to, he saw things that weren't real and spoke, for lack of a better word, gibberish. He went down a spiraling path of insanity before his body finally just shut down.

His mom heard of what happened to her husband and decided on suicide. She stole a knife from the lunch room. She tied a noose with her bed sheets, and just before jumping, slit her wrists.

They actually appear in the story as the corpse hanging from the ceiling and the man who was stitched up. (Both in chapter 7)

* * *

Section 3: The Calling

Steve was called to Silent Hill by Ally, his sister, at the age she should've been if she hadn't died. In a way, she wanted Steve to uncover that memory and get over his seclusion in life along with his obsession to find his family.

Diana went to try and escape the past that keeps following her.

* * *

Section 4: Alec

Alec was a gamer. He had a girlfriend named Jennifer who loved him more then anything in the world. Slowly, he became wrapped up in the games so much that he couldn't pay attention to anything else. He verbally abused Jennifer whenever she tried to talk to him, and blamed her whenever he lost. When he said it was over, Jen committed suicide.

Alec walked in on the bloody sight in the bathroom and didn't register it. He thought Jennifer had told him to go to Silent Hill, and so he went. As he progressed through the town, he was learning more and more of what he did and what it caused. Finally, he snapped and went insane.

Alec thought that, because of the monsters and his surroundings, he was in one of his videogames. That was why he called Steve the antagonist, or not the main character, because he assumed he was the protagonist, main character.

As he went on, he learned that Steve had to be the protagonist because he hadn't died yet. He tried to kill Steve to prove that Alec was the main character so he couldn't die. If Steve died, then how could he be the main character of a game?

In the end, Alec accepted what happened and went to that hole. Analyze that however you want.

* * *

Section 5: Diana MiRose

Diana went insane in the town after seeing the child that she thought was dead. She tried to kill Steve so he couldn't tell his parents of what she did, despite the fact they were both dead.

She blamed Steve still being alive for her inability to leave Silent Hill.

* * *

Section 6: Alice

Alice is Silent Hill's version of Ally at the age she died. As the story starts to progress, she stops being nice to Steve and starts pressuring him to remember the lost memories. Steve continued to fin her dead in water because she was never really alive, and to jog Steve's memory of the event.

In a way, she's guiding him through the town.

* * *

Section 7: Mark

Mark is, as he kept saying, "The same as Steve,". Mark is Silent Hill's embodiment of the darkness blocking Steve's memory and hates Alice because he _is_ that.

When Steve learned the truth, he had to destroy Mark as a way of destroying the veil over that memory once and for all, and to accept it.

* * *

Okay, that's it. I'm not going to analyze the endings for you. You can figure them out and interpret them any way you want. Thanks everyone for reading, and just to let you know, I am planning another Silent Hill fic. Not sure when I'll get it out.

Thanks again, and I hope this helped you understand the storyline better.


End file.
